Gregor and the Rage of the Biters
by RockX2
Summary: A dormant threat and a prophecy that mentions the ghost of a rager brings Gregor back to the Underland after four years. Now, along with allies new and old, he must take part in one final journey to save his home away from home. And if he doesn't succeed, the Underland will be drowned in a flood of destruction and blood. Rated for violence. The GLUXA is present but not overbearing
1. Chapter 1

(I DON'T OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES.) 

Gregor and the

Rage of the Biters

Part 1

THE RETURN

**CHAPTER ONE**

The tunnel was extremely dark, but that was no surprise to the rat. He and the two slightly smaller rats behind him didn't need light to see down here. He was leading the small party forward, treading carefully as he sniffs the air. The stench was repugnant, and he had to pat at his nose with his paws for a moment.

One of the rats behind him says, "It is still fresh in the air. Shall we stay on the trail? Perhaps we can catch the vermin, whatever it is."

For the past few weeks, many of the rats had been picking up the scent of…something. It was completely foreign to them, which was surprising. As long as the rats had been down in the Underland, they could instantly recognize any of the other species they shared the land with. But this…was unexplainable. Not a single rat had ever smelled anything like it before.

Which is why they were even here to begin with. Three rats, a scouting party to try to track down who or what was sneaking around their territory. They had been traveling for almost four days, getting by on fish they had packed for the trip. The leader of the group, a large brown and grey rat, contemplated the thought of continuing to track the…whatever it may be. It would certainly be embarrassing to turn back up with nothing to report, and he didn't want to hear another lecture out of Ripred.

"How fares the food?" he asks over his shoulder.

One of the rats behind him slips a sack off his back and onto the ground. He crouches low and sticks his face right into the bag. "About a dozen fish left," came the muffled reply. The leader nods, looking back into the direction the scent was leading them.

"What say you, Brookmark?" questions the other rat.

Brookmark wrinkles his nose in thought. "We will continue for another half day," he finally replies. "And if we see nothing, still, we will turn back." He smacks his tail on the ground, sending a loud _thwack _echoing around the tunnel. He begins moving again, followed closely by the two other rats.

They travel for a few more hours, the stench filling their noses up more and more with each step. When they come to a fork in the tunnel, Brookmark steps forward, giving the air a long whiff. He points to the tunnel on the right with his tail. "The smell is stronger down this way."

"Agreed," says one of the rats behind him.

They continue onward down the right tunnel. After a few minutes of traveling, they notice the tunnel starting to slope downward. As they continue, it gets steeper and steeper. Brookmark begins to take slower steps, using his claws to get a better hold on the slick surface. The stench is flaming in his nose. As he moves, he kicks a small stone out of place, and he watches as it slides down the surface. He waits for a few moments, but hears nothing that sounds like a landing.

"Take caution," the rat says to his companions, who have taken support on the tunnel's other wall on his right side. "We know not where this tunnel leads. If you fall, I cannot guarantee your survival." Grunting, Brookmark continues onward at a slightly slower pace. The tunnel seems to be widening as they move. After a few more painstakingly slow minutes, he calls out.

"Hookshade, Runningfur! How long have we been descending?"

A look of discomfort passes over Hookshade's face as he tries to think while still focusing on his foot holes. "I have lost track of time, truthfully," he finally replies with a deep breath. "Runningfur?"

Runningfur, almost immediately behind Hookshade, stumbles slightly before catching himself. "The same," he admits with a deep breath. "I have only been concentrating on not falling."

A silence stretches over the rats as they descend farther into the tunnel. It's only getting steeper, and there pace has slowed to a crawl. Brookmark is seriously considering telling them to just start climbing back up. He has no idea what they are about to walk into anyway. He mulls the idea over. Perhaps they should just regroup and return with a few more rats. Ripred can't possibly get to irritated if they're at least on the right trail.

That's when Hookshade falls. As he steps, his foot literally gives way out from under him, forcing him on his back. With a yelp, he begins to slide forward. From the other side of the tunnel, Brookmark watches the series of events in horror.

"Runningfur!" he calls to the only other rat on that side.

Runningfur, to the best of his ability, shuffles forward quickly trying to reach Hookshade. Hookshade has clawed the ground, doing his best to stop his slide, but to no avail. Crouching low, Runningfur offers him a paw. Hookshade makes to grab it, but repositioning a set of his claws quickens his slide, moving him farther down out of Runningfur's reach.

"Your tail, Runningfur!" Brookmark calls. He has hastened his pace slightly, trying to keep up with Hookshade's sliding.

Runningfur whips his tail around his side. The extra feet are enough, and he dangles it over Hookshade's mouth. Just as Hookshade is about to bite it, however, he loses his grip, and rockets down the tunnel, letting out a nasty, terrified yell.

"Hookshade!" Runningfur cries after him. A few moments of silence pass with the two rats staring down into the dark depths of the remaining tunnel. "Ohhhh…" Runningfur says softly. "It's all my fault…!"

"No, Runningfur!" Brookmark replies. "The fault is mine. I should have turned us back an hour ago."

"Hey!" a voice calls out. Brookmark's ears perk up. It's coming from farther down the tunnel. "Hey! Can you hear me up there?"

"Hookshade?" Runningfur calls down into the space. "Hookshade, is that you?!"

"Of course! Who else? Listen, just drop. As luck would have it, we were almost to the end of this thing."

Brookmark and Runningfur exchange quick glances. Runningfur shrugs, quickly dropping on his back. Brookmark watches as he disappears farther into the darkness, waits a few long seconds, and then detaches his claws from the wall, sliding down as well. Brookmark is expecting the ground to scrape against his back, but he's forgotten how slick this part of the ground is. It actually feels like he's picked up speed since there is nothing to help halt his momentum. His gums flap wildly against his face as he cuts through the air. Finally, he hits the end of the tunnel, stumbling out of it in a massive hump.

He's landed on something soft. He pulls himself up, shaking the feeling of the slide off of him. The "something soft" he landed on is actually the ground itself. It's soft and squishy, almost damp under his paws. He lowers his head and gets a good smell of it, and while it is familiar, he cannot quite make it out. It is also surprisingly cool, not just the ground, but also the very air around him.

"Where are we?" he ventures to ask, already knowing the answer.

"I…am not sure," Hookshade replies. "I had to get over my initial shock as well before I called back up."

"It is odd," Runningfur says. "This place is right in our territory. How have we not discovered it before?"

"Perhaps it was the earthshake those weeks ago," Hookshade offers. "It closed off many tunnels and passageways. It could have opened some as well."

Brookmark thinks. The tremor had caught the entire Underland off guard. It did not last for more then a half hour, but the damage it caused was monumental. The rats were not the only ones affected. Brookmark had heard many spinner caves collapsed, and even the human city of Regalia had some of its older buildings crumble down. A massive relief effort had been organized by the representatives of each species, but it was taking time. It seemed highly plausible that the tunnel they climbed down was opened by the tremor.

"I agree," Brookmark says to Hookshade. "Let us ascend," he continues, pointing his tail back to the tunnel. "We will mark this passage and report it to Ripred. I am sure he wants to see it himself."

"Hang on, Brookmark," Runningfur replies. "We are already here, and we have yet to uncover the source of this terrible stench." He pauses, taking a short sniff. "It is extremely heavy here."

Brookmark takes a quick smell as well. Runningfur is right; the smell is burning in his nose. If he had too guess, Brookmark would say this is the source. He frowns. They couldn't merely return to Ripred with the source but nothing that produced the stench itself. Knowing Ripred, he'd be just as furious.

"You're right," Brookmark finally replies. "We will venture forward, but not for to long." He shoulders past the other rats, leading the way.

The ground squishes under their steps, and the sound begins to irritate Brookmark to no end. But he pushes that thought out of his mind, and instead begins to wonder how it could be so cool and damp down here in the first place. He looks up, and for the first time, notices a dim light overhead. It's casting a wave of blue tinted rays over them. Brookmark is so distracted he doesn't notice something smack him in the face. Growling, he leaps back instantly, barring his teeth.

However, when he realizes what hit him, he relaxes. A plant was just finishing swinging back into place from the hit. _He_ had been the one to run into _it_. He leans forward and sniffs the plant. It reeks of the stench they've been chasing.

"Foliage?" Hookshade says, not quite believing it. "All the way down here? How is this possible?"

Looking, Brookmark realizes they are seated at the edge of a large grove of plants. Dark green trees extend high into the air, their branches crisscrossing with each other in key places. Low bushes sit at the bottom, ruffled and thick. Looking left and right, Brookmark can see the line extends quite a ways.

"A jungle?" Runningfur offers.

"No," replies Brookmark, shaking his head. He did not know what this was, but he knew that it was _not_ a jungle.

"Wait," he hears Hookshade say. "Take a smell." Brookmark does, and is repulsed by the stench that continues to enter his nose. But he pauses. Something else is there as well. Not just the stench they've been chasing but…but…

"Water…" Runningfur puts the word in his thoughts. "A great deal of it as well. It lies just beyond here."

"It explains all the plants," Brookmark agrees.

"Shall we enter?" Hookshade asks. "The stench is only getting stronger."

Brookmark hesitates. He had heard Ripred tell stories of plants devouring rats whole. But after a moment's thought, he crashes through the line, his companions right on his tail. Beyond the line, the foliage was actually fairly spaced and not nearly as thick. They had no trouble navigating through it. The tree branches were swooped down, as if they were inviting them farther in. The stench was still burning around Brookmark's nose, and he tried his best to ignore it.

He was suddenly stepping into water, and he instantly pulls back in surprise. He watches as the ripples settle. He narrows his eyes. The water was a disgustingly green color. It wraps ahead of them, extending farther into the foliage. Where he had stepped had been quite shallow, but Brookmark suspects the water only got deeper.

Runningfur crosses beside him, and slouches against a rather large log that was sticking out of the water. "Now what?" he asks.

Brookmark thinks for a moment, a shiver running down his spine. "I think it best we return."

"Agrred," Hookshade says from his other side. "We have scouted far enough. This place is beginning to make me uncomfortable." Brookmark is glad he is not the only one. "What say you, Runningfur?"

Runningfur shrugs. "I suppose we've done all we can. I'm itching for a nap, anyway." He gives a big yawn.

As Brookmark watches him, he sees something horrifying. To Runningfur's right, a big yellow eye half the size of Runningfur's head has opened. It widens for just a moment before narrowing.

"Runningfur…" Brookmark says softly, taking a step back. He tries to keep his voice as steady and calm as possible. Hookshade has noticed the eye now as well.

"What?" Runningfur asks, still oblivious.

Brookmark swallows. "Remain…still…"

Panic washes over Runningfur's face for a moment, finally realizing something's up. "What…?! What's happening?!" He moves away from the "log," and in that moment, it happens.

In one swift movement, the "log" turns toward the rat, and its front end begins to separate. And that is when Brookmark realizes that it is a mouth! It continues to silently separate as it turns, the eye locked onto Runningfur.

"Runningfur!" Brookmark calls. "Move away!"

But just as Runningfur begins to sprint toward them, the mouth lunges forward, closing its jaws around the rat in one satisfying _snap_. The sound hangs in the air around them. The mouth remains there, and Brookmark and Hookshade watch as the rest of the "log" moves out of the water. It slides out almost gracefully, and as it turns, Brookmark can see both of its eyes trained on the two remaining rats. It is easily triple their length, maybe more. It has four proud legs extending from its body, and its back is hard and scaly. An extremely long tail is the last thing to pull out of the water. The stench they've been following is pouring off of the creature in _waves_.

Hookshade begins to move forward, but Brookmark moves his tail to block his path.

"But…but Runningfur!" he pleads.

"No!" Brookmark replies gruffly. With a bit of effort, he pushes Hookshade back with his tail. "No… There is nothing we can do for him now!" He turns his attention back to the creature in front of them. He watches as it tilts its head up, giving off a painfully loud swallow. He can feel Hookshade move behind him, but he continues to hold him back with his tail. _It…it swallowed Runningfur whole! _

The creature towers over them, not taking its eyes off them for a second. Brookmark racks his brain for a way out of this situation. If they fought, would they win? If they ran, would they be able to out speed the thing? Suddenly, Brookmark can hear a low rumbling sound emit from the creature. After a moment it stops, and when Brookmark does nothing, the rumbling starts up again.

"Is it trying to communicate?" Hookshade remarks.

"I can't say for certain…" Brookmark admits. He raises his voice, speaking loudly and clearly. "Are you trying to speak to us?" The rumbling starts up again, and Brookmark can only assume that the creature is in fact trying to say something. There's a sudden sloshing of water that grabs his attention. Brookmark looks to his left, out toward the water, but he doesn't see anything. The rumbling starts up again, louder this time. Brookmark thinks it's coming from the creature's throat. As he waits, he can finally hear it.

"…_who…you…dares…" _

Brookmark perks his ears. The words sound so rusty and ancient. It is almost as if this creature has not spoken in quite some time. The rumbling starts up again, but this time, the words, while still sounding hollow, are much clearer.

"Who…are…you?" the creature rumbles out to them.

Brookmark rejoices. Finally, something to work with! He steps forward slightly, giving a small bow to the creature. It is terribly un-ratlike, but even rats know when they can't win a fight. "I am Brookmark," he says, making sure to keep his voice clear and loud. He gestures to Hookshade with his tail. "And this is Hookshade. We are rats, merely trying to return to our home. We seemed to have accidentally stumbled into yours. And for that, I apologize." He does not mention Runningfur.

The creature seems to think for a moment before the rumbling starts back up. "…Rats?" it asks gruffly.

Brookmark is stunned for a short moment. How could this creature not know of rats? Looking at the two rats in front of him now did it honestly now know what they were? The rats were one of the older species in the Underland. "Gnawers," Brookmark offers, disdainfully using their nickname.

The creature sweeps its tail back and forth along the ground behind it as it replies to them. The volume of the rumbling has diminished, and his words are becoming even clearer. "I know not of gnawers. I know not of rats. I ask again. Who are you?"

Brookmark shuffles back slightly, feeling extremely confused. "I…I have already said I am Brookmark and this is Hookshade." There's another sloshing sound of water to his left that sends Brookmark's nerves into overdrive.

The creature takes a step toward them, but Brookmark and Hookshade hold their ground. "I know not of Brookmark. I know not of Hookshade." It sweeps its tail again. "Why are you in my home?"

"We did not know," Brookmark replies. "As I've said, we did not know!"

The creature sweeps its tail from side to side once more. "I talk not of this place," it replies. "I speak of the Underland."

Brookmark stares up at the creature. "You dare claim the entire Underland?" The comment had actually got him riled up a bit.

"The Underland is mine," the creature retorts instantly. "The Underland is _ours_…!"

Another sloshing of water. But this time, as Brookmark looks over, he can see two bright yellow eyes sticking up out of it. Another set pop up. Off in the distance, he can see several of the creatures start to swim toward the bank. Toward them.

"Brookmark…" Hookshade hisses.

The creature in front of them raises its mighty head, and gives off the loudest rumble yet. "Brothers! Sisters! We have slept for far to long… Other _creatures_ have taken up refuge in our Underland!" There is an echo of rumbles in reply. Brookmark has to cover his ears it's so loud. It seems to be coming from all around them!

The creature bends its head again. "These…rats have informed me of this." He sweeps his tail out behind him again. "Let us retake our Underland!"

"Wait!" Brookmark cries out, holding his arms up. "Wait! We are not your enemy!"

The creature locks its eyes on him. "Anything that is not us. That is our enemy."

Brookmark backs up. He and Hookshade had to get out of here. They had to get back and tell Ripred. He would know what to do. Maybe they could team up with the humans and fliers, or…!

The creature eyes him for a moment longer. "You have told me your name, Brookmark and Hookshade. Allow me to tell you mine." It spreads its jaws wide, revealing a row of razor sharp white teeth. The creature's stench burns Brookmark's nose again. "Shatter." Then, in one swift movement, the creature lunges at them.

In an equally swift movement, Brookmark pushes Hookshade away, and the rats fall on either side of the bite path. Shatter's jaws snap at nothing but the air, and he reels back, preparing for a second shot. Brookmark glances up and sees the other creatures are joining him now, climbing out of the riverbank.

"We must move, Hookshade!" Brookmark calls. Shatter lunges at him, but he rolls out of the way just in time. Shatter's head is so close that Brookmark can't resist a counterattack. He reaches up and claws the side of Shatter's head. But as he rakes his claws down, he has to pull away from the pain. Glancing at his claws, he sees they have been worn down slightly. _The skin is as hard as stone…! _

To his left, he sees Hookshade bounding away from another set of jaws, also attempting to strike back. Beside Brookmark, Shatter begins to turn slightly. It's a quick spin, and at first, Brookmark cannot understand why, but then he sees it! The tail! It's to late, though. It slams into Brookmark's underbelly, sending him flying into the air. The pain is awful, and as he lands, he struggles to get back to his feet.

"Watch the tails, Hookshade!" he calls, wincing. As he looks, he notices Hookshade avoid another harmful bite from a second creature, and he dives under its legs. The creature begins to stomp wildly, causing Hookshade to keep moving from side to side, until he finds his way out from under it, and almost directly into another bite. He just barely is able to dodge it, and scurries over to Brookmark.

"We must flee!" he says desperately.

Brookmark only nods, and the two rats fly back into the foliage at top speed, making their way back to the tunnel. The crash through the plants, and behind them, they can hear Shatter and the other creatures giving chase. Luckily, they had not traveled that far, because within minutes, they are blasting out of the grove line. The tunnel is in sight, and the ground squishes under their feet as they run. Behind them, they can hear their chasers also breaking through the line.

The softness of the ground prevents them from running at their top speed, but Brookmark thinks they are making good pace. Suddenly however, Hookshade stops running, and is pulled backward. He claws at the ground as he is slides, but can get no kind of catch. Brookmark skids to a stop and looks behind him.

One of the creatures, Brookmark assumes Shatter, has lunged forward and grabbed Hookshade by his tail, and is now pulling him backward. Hookshade is screaming, and in one movement, Shatter snaps his head and propels him into the air. Hookshade flails around as he reaches the peak of his height and begins to fall back down.

"Hookshade!" Brookmark calls, unable to hide the panic in his throat.

"Brookmark!" Hookshade cries back. There is pure terror in his own voice. As he continues to fall, Shatter spreads his jaws wide. Hookshade seems to notice this as well, and only flails around harder, doing his best to try and twist through the air. "Avenge me!"

The words have no sooner left his mouth before Shatter claps his jaws tight. Brookmark watches in horror. He had misinterpreted the angle. He thought Shatter was going to swallow him whole, as he had Runningfur, but no. In one bite, Shatter snaps Hookshade right in half. Blood splatters everywhere, some even splashing on Brookmark, and the two portions of Hookshade's body fall on either side of Shatter.

Brookmark has no time to take in anymore of the event. He turns and is immediately off once more. The tunnel is so close now, but he can feel Shatter and the other right on his tail. Thinking of his tail, he does his best to curl it toward his body as he runs. He's so close to the tunnel now! Shatter knows it as well, as Brookmark can suddenly hear jaws desperately snapping behind him.

Suddenly, something hits him on the side, and he's sent rolling to the right. As he rolls, he looks and finds that it was a tail from a spinning creature that caught him. They're advancing on him now as he gets back on shaky legs. It feels like he has broken a bone or two but he can't say for sure. One of the creatures has moved to block the tunnel, and Shatter and two other ones are advancing on him.

The rumbling escapes Shatter's throat. "Goodbye… Brookmark."

As Shatter snaps his jaws forward, Brookmark gets an idea. He doesn't know if it will work, but he has to try! In one leap, he soars high into the air, right over Shatter's harmful jaws. He lands squarely on his head, and in the next instant, is running down his back. Shatter tries to shake him off, but the rat's grip is to tight. As Brookmark nears the second creature, he jumps, securing placement on this one's back as well. Still running, he jumps again to the third creature.

This one, a bit smarter, tries to roll to force him off, but Brookmark keeps moving, hopping as it rolls. The roll has actually propelled him closer to the tunnel, and he jumps onto the creature that is blocking it. He runs right down the length of its back, sprints down its tail, and safely hops into the tunnel. Extending his claws as to not slip and fall, he stars to climb.

He can hear angry rumbling below him, and can only assume it's Shatter. "Run as fast as your legs will carry you, Brookmark!" Shatter's words painfully echo all around him as he climbs. "Your warning will not save the Underland!"

Brookmark pushes the words aside as he focuses on the climb. Shatter's words didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting back to the rats, and indeed warning them of the threat. Even if he died trying to get there.

I

Ripred slouches on his side lazily as he chomped on a fish. He watches a mother play with her pups, unable to help the small smile that has played on his lips. He tries to focus though. It had been some time since he sent Brookmark and his team out to find the source of the stench that has infested their territory. Even now, he could still smell it. Perhaps he should have gone with them. Absentmindedly, he runs a claw lightly across the X shaped scar on his face.

Suddenly, the burning sensation of the stench is clawing at his nose. It is closer… No. It is _getting_ closer. The stench is headed right for the colony at a breakneck pace. He is immediately on his feet as he notices other rats recognizing the smell as well.

"Prepare yourselves!" he calls out, turning to one of the tunnels leading to the colony. The tunnel that the smell was strongest. "Get the pups to safety!" Had Brookmark and his team been killed? A band of rats has gathered just outside the tunnel, all crouched low, all ready to attack. But what came barreling out of the tunnel surprised everyone.

It was a rat.

He sprints from the mouth of the tunnel, past the band of rats that had gathered there. He lumbers right to the middle of the colony, and collapses. Ripred is bounding over to him immediately.

"Brookmark!" Ripred says. He crouches over the rat. Brookmark is obviously the source of the stench, and he's so thin you can see his ribs. Dried blood is caked throughout his fur. His breathing is rapid. "Brookmark…" Ripred says again, softer this time. More rats have gathered around them now. "What happened?"

Brookmark tries to slow his breathing. His voice is cracked and strained. "Runningfur…Hookshade…dead. The stench…creatures…Underland."

"Calm down…" Ripred says steadily. "Get me some water!" he orders a nearby rat. As the rat takes off, Ripred turns back to Brookmark. "Slowly, Brookmark…"

Brookmark takes a few, ragged, deep breathes. "Runningfur and Hookshade are dead... The stench…was coming from the creatures down through a steep tunnel." The rat breaks off in a coughing spell before he looks Ripred right in the eyes. "They've sworn…to take back the Underland."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gregor is struggling to keep his eyes open as he stares out the window of his apartment. It is an excruciatingly hot day, and even with the air conditioner running at full blast, he can still feel droplets of sweat rolling down his face. He presses his forehead against the glass of the window, but he immediately pulls away due to the heat. He feels like he should go and do something, but he has no idea what. Not only is it extremely hot, he is extremely _bored_ as well.

He has the apartment to himself, which he both likes and dislikes. He likes it for the fact that no one can bother him, but he dislikes it for the fact that he can't entertain his boredom with either of his sisters. He can't even risk going _there_ for a few hours. If something happened, and he had to stay down _there_ longer then he thought or expected, his Mom would literally _murder_ him.

His Mom had agreed to let the family stay in New York as long as he, Lizzie, and Boots promised to _never_ return to the Underland. Since they wouldn't have been able to go there in Virginia anyway, it was a small price to pay to keep their schools and friends. If his Mom ever found out he had been back, though, she would undoubtedly pack up and move them that very moment.

It wasn't particularly hard for Boots. Her memory of the Underland had begun to ebb slightly anyway. Although, she still remembers Temp quite clearly. Lizzie has been longing to see Ripred again, however, and while Gregor also wanted to see the oversized rodent too, he has a much stronger desire to see someone else…

Not a day goes by that Gregor does not think of Luxa. She is almost always the first thing he sees when he wakes up, and she is almost always the last thing he sees when he closes his eyes to sleep. He had left other friends down there as well, but Luxa was different. He had loved her… He still does.

He wants to see Ripred for an entirely different reason. The fact that he was currently in the middle of a one week suspension from school for fighting being one of them. Last week, Gregor had seen one of his friends, Larry, being shoved into the lockers by a few of the local school bullies. At first, they were just doing normal bullying things- demanding Larry give them his lunch money and math homework. But when they had shoved him into the lockers again, harder this time, and Larry's arm had been cut by the locker's edge, Gregor just lost it.

He was on them in a second, forcing them to let go of Larry, throwing two of them into the lockers himself, and kicking the third so hard in the face Gregor actually broke his nose. Two teachers were suddenly there, dragging the five of them to the principal's office. Of course, since Gregor had the best luck in the world, the principal did not listen to his side of the story. His parents had been called, and he was sent home, suspended for a week. But that wasn't what Gregor had even cared about.

He had lost control.

It isn't the first time this has happened, either. Once, while he was walking to school, he saw a middle-aged man out walking his dog. When the dog wouldn't move from a particularly interesting pole it had found, the man had kicked the animal right in its side. Upon seeing the useless act of aggression, Gregor had grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it in an obviously unnatural manner, causing him to drop the leash he was holding on to. The dog ran off, and Gregor had moved on, ignoring the string of curses the man was slinging his way.

Almost a month ago, while sitting in class taking a pop quiz, Gregor had become faintly aware of a fly buzzing around the room. He had tried to ignore it, but the longer he did, the more his fingers twitched in annoyance. He had begun tapping his foot knowingly, and found that it had become less easy to concentrate on his test. Finally, in the blink of an eye, he thrust his pencil across the room. It snapped into the opposite wall, and with pinpoint accuracy, a now dead fly rested on the end of its lead. His classmates and teacher gazed at him with dead on confusion.

But these instances had been contained, as far as Gregor knew. Just little things like that. He, however, was beginning to notice a pattern; it was becoming much easier to set off his rager side. He had always known he would have to watch out for it when he came back to the Overland, but he didn't think he would ever lose complete control. He no longer had to will his rager sense forth in the midst of whenever he needed it. It just came without his input whatsoever. But there was something else too. As he watched Larry get injured, Gregor had felt his rager side sweep into his mind with breathless joy. The here-and-there acts of it coming out had not been enough. He accepted the senselessness of the rage, and he reveled in beating the living crab out of those bullies. After that, he was beginning to realize…

He was _enjoying_ his rager side taking over. _Welcoming_ it.

This is why Gregor needs to talk to Ripred. It has been happening slowly, and he wishes he had been able to catch it earlier. He needs Ripred to tell him how to handle it, or at least, how to completely control it. However, if he's caught even _thinking_ about going to the Underland, his Mom would freak out, move them all to Virginia, and _poof_- there goes any chance he has to learn how to control his rager side.

Gregor gets up from the window, and closes the blinds, hoping that this will better keep out the heat. He crosses through the apartment and heads out the door. He had put laundry in the dryer about an hour ago, and he figures it should definitely be done by now. Once he arrives in the laundry room, he finds the dryer is still roaring with life, and instead of wasting too much effort in going back up to the complex, slumps down in front of the dryer opposite it.

This room feels him with an overwhelming since of nostalgia. It was here, five years ago, that he first followed Boots down the grate and stumbled into the Underland. To Gregor, it feels like several lifetimes ago. He can't help the smile that creeps on his face as he thinks of all the adventures he experienced down there. He also cannot help the frown that appears as he thinks of how he'll never go back.

He glances to his right to look at the grate, which is so close, yet so far away, and he has to perform a double take. There, nestled under the latch of the grate, is a ragged looking, rolled up piece of parchment. Suddenly, the grate doesn't seem that far away anymore, and he finds himself crawling toward it. He grasps the scroll in shaky hands, blinking. Is this real? He pinches himself, wincing. Yep. Totally real.

He takes a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he's alone before he unrolls the parchment, surprised by the contents. He is expecting to see Vikus' or another Underlander's elegant hand writing in black ink, but instead he's met with an almost illegible red scrawl. The letters are shaky at best, and almost all the words aren't as level as they should be.

**GREGOR**

**I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU. BUT DON'T FRET OVER SOME NEW PROPHECY. I JUST WANT TO MEET, THAT'S ALL. I WILL BE WAITING AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PASSAGE AT 8:00 EVERY NIGHT, FOR THE NEXT SEVEN DAYS, FOR TWO HOURS AND TWO HOURS ****ONLY****. I HAVE TOLD NO ONE, AND I EXPECT YOU TO RETURN THE FAVOR. IF YOU DO NOT COME, I WILL CONSIDER YOU LOST. IF SO, FLY YOU HIGH, BOY. **

**RIPRED. **

At first, Gregor almost bursts out laughing. He remembers that the rat once told him that it was incredibly hard for rats to write since they didn't have thumbs. It must have taken Ripred an hour to write this whole message! Gregor does chuckle for a moment, but then he looks back to the paper, turning it over in his hands. He thoughts suddenly drift to what on earth Ripred would want to talk to him about.

If there is no new prophecy, perhaps Ripred genuinely just wants to see him. Gregor would be lying to himself if he said he did not feel the same. He decides to take Ripred up on his offer, hoping that the seven days have not already passed. He gets up from his sitting position, ignoring the dryer altogether, and begins to ascend the stairs back up to his apartment. The problem is getting down there without his Mom finding out, even if it's only for two hours.

_I could tell her…man, what _can_ I tell her?_

He struggles with the thought. He needs some kind of excuse to get out of the house for a little bit, and he racks his brain for one. And then, as if he's hit by lightning, he gets an idea. Digging his phone from his pocket, he shoots Larry a quick text message. It doesn't matter that Larry is still in school; teenagers _always_ had their phones, and will _always_ reply to a text message.

As he enters his apartment, and crosses over to his room, his phone dings out, alerting him to Larry's reply. Flipping his phone open, and looking at the screen, he lets out a grin. He had asked Larry if they still had that science project due in a week, and Larry has just told him yes. The gears of his plan are in motion. Diving in the floor of his room, he reaches under his bed, and pulls out a shoebox labeled "UL."

Opening the box, Gregor finds everything he needs for a trip to the Underland. He had packed the box almost two years ago, during a time he was struggling with thoughts about returning, despite his mother. The box contains two flashlights, a bottle of water, a pack of beef jerky, and a small pocketknife he had bought without his mother's knowledge. He grabs a leather backpack from the floor, and transfers the box's contents to it along with the note he received from Ripred. Tossing the pack across the room, he falls onto his bed, replying to Larry's message, grinning all the while.

The thought of really returning to the Underland made him giddy. The thought of going to that magnificent place when there is no war, no prophecies, no violence. He lifts his shirt and runs a finger over the white scars across his chest, left by an equally white rat. The act immediately makes him think of Ares, but he pushes the morbid thought straight out of his mind.

He rolls over, deciding the best way to pass the time would be to sleep. As he closes his eyes, the image of Luxa's face floods his mind. Gregor has come to accept it, taking in her brilliant, violet eyes, her wonderful silver-blonde hair, and her laugh.

I

As Gregor opens his eyes, he hears that the apartment is in full swing. As he sits up, a wave of panic washes over him, and he checks the time on his phone. 6:27. Good. He has enough time to eat, and get his story straight.

He exits his room and walks into the kitchen. His mother is busy at the stove, and his Dad is already seated at the kitchen table, grading papers. His spells had become almost nonexistent, and he was finally able to get a new teaching job at the local community college. Boots is sprawled across the living room floor, playing with her Barbie dolls, and Lizzie is lying on the couch, reading a book.

His Dad notices him first, looking up from his papers. "Morning, son!" he calls cheerfully.

Gregor chuckles. "Morning."

"Your Mom wanted to waltz right in there and wake you up. Says that a school suspension shouldn't be spent sleeping the day away. But you looked pretty tired." He gives Gregor a wink. "You can thank me later."

"But I do have a point, Gregor," his Mom calls from the stove, looking back from the pot she's been stirring. "A suspension is meant to be a punishment. No more sleeping, okay?" She pauses. "I also had to go get the laundry you left."

Gregor mentally slaps himself. He had completely forgotten about the laundry through all the excitement. "Yeah, Mom," he replies, taking a seat at the table across from his Dad. "Sorry." He looks across the room at Boots. "Boots! What did you do at school today?"

"Nothing!" she calls back, and he smiles. She has a bad habit of doing that.

"What about you, Liz?" he asks his other sister.

She doesn't even look up from her book. "The usual."

His sisters are really boring sometimes.

"Food's ready!" his mother cries cheerfully, beginning to scoop stew from the pot into bowls. Lizzie and Boots wonder over to the table just as she begins placing them down. "Oh, put your stuff away!" His Mom says when she reaches Gregor's Dad.

"Just one more…" his Dad pleads, circling a few things with a red pen.

"Nope!" his Mom replies, literally snatching the papers out from under his pen, and placing them on a nearby desk. "Dinner time." She smacks him softly on the back of the head as she places the bowl in front of him.

Gregor takes a moment to think about how much his family has healed. When they had first returned from the Underland, it was hard for everyone to adjust back to a normal life, Gregor especially. The Underland had taken his childhood. While his Dad had gotten better, and his Mom had decided to forget, he had never quite been able to be a kid again. It didn't matter much now, since he was six-teen, but there was still a huge gap he would never get back, nor ever be able to forget.

Casual conversation is exchanged while the family eats. His Mom asks Lizzie and Boots would they did in school, and gets much more straightforward answers. His Dad tells them of a kid that never comes to his class, and how he's in danger of failing if he doesn't shape up. Gregor spoons the stew into his mouth, waiting for his chance to strike. He's more than a little surprised when his opportunity is just handed to him.

"So, Gregor," his Mom says. "Have you heard from Larry or Angelina?"

Gregor can't help the smallest of smiles that plays on his lips.

"Yeah, Larry text me today, actually. Crap, I almost forgot. Mom, do you care if I go over to his house tonight?"

His Mom raises an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Gregor is almost too eager with his reply. "We have this science project due next week, and he's struggling real bad." He digs his phone out of his pocket. "See, look." He holds it up as his Mom reads.

He had had Larry text him the following: _Gregor dude. this science project is killing me! could u possibly come over tonight? i would owe you big time!_

He leans back when his Mom is done. "That's all fine and well, Gregor, but you're still suspended. There's no one else he can ask?"

"Not every kid has a science teacher for a Dad," Gregor counters, keeping his expression even. He notices Lizzie's hand still for just a moment as she eats.

His Dad laughs as his Mom still considers. "He's got a point, Grace." Gregor smiles. He knew that comment would get his Dad on his side instantly. "Aw, let him go. It's just for a night."

Gregor's Mom hesitates for just a few moments longer. Finally, she relaxes. "Oh, alright, Gregor. But I want you back here before I go to work tomorrow at nine." Gregor can't ignore the command in her voice.

He spoons another bit of stew into his mouth. It suddenly tastes extremely, wonderfully, beautifully, delicious. "No problem, Mom."

I

An hour later, at a quarter to eight, Gregor is sitting on his bed, wringing his hands together. A sudden nervousness has crept over him, but it's a good kind of nerves. He gets up from his bed, deciding that it would be best to be early for his meeting with Ripred. He crosses his room, and grabs his pack when he hears his door open and close.

"I know where you're going." Gregor sighs. Lizzie.

He puts on a confused expression as he turns. "Uh, yeah. Everyone who was sitting at the kitchen table knows where I'm going."

Lizzie shakes her head, her ponytail swinging from side to side. She speaks again, her voice barely above a whisper. "I know you're going _there_."

Gregor hesitates for just a moment. "I…don't know what you're talking about." He's whispering too, probably a dead giveaway.

Lizzie grins. "I'm not stupid, Gregor." He waits; can't argue with that. "You were _way_ to prepared with that whole Larry thing."

"That was just-"

"And also," she cuts him off. "If you guys have a 'science project' to work on, why wouldn't you leave right after dinner? If you have to come back in the morning, wouldn't you want to have as much time as possible to work on it before you go to bed? No, you're waiting to leave at a specific time…" She checks her watch before looking back up at him. "I'm guessing eight…"

Gregor grits his teeth. There's no arguing with her logic, but damn it, he wants to! He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, and closes it once more. "_Fine_…" he hisses out at her. "I'm going _there_."

She's grinning wildly. "Let me go!"

He was expecting this. "Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"No!" he tells her. He takes a deep breath. "Look, Liz, yeah, I'm going, but it'll only be for like, ten minutes tops. I got a note that said he just wanted to meet me."

"Who?" she asks instantly. Uh-oh. If Gregor even _mentions_ Ripred, there's no way he'd be able to keep his sister here.

"Vikus," he lies through his teeth.

She doesn't take her eyes off him. "How'd they contact you?"

"Sent a note to the laundry grate."

"Let me see it."

"Burned it. There's no way I could chance Mom finding it."

She frowns. "If you're only going for a few minutes, why are you brining a back pack?"

"I'm supposed to be going to Larry's, remember? Got to keep up the appearance."

She sighs. "Fine, I won't tell, but next time, you _have_ to take me with you!"

"Promise," Gregor agrees, even though he's not sure if there will even _be_ a next time. They stare each other down for a few moments longer. But then, a thought crosses Gregor's mind. "But listen, Liz. If something happens, and I can't come back right away, tell them not to freak out. Okay?"

"I'll try, but you know Mom."

"Unfortunately, I do," he replies, crossing the room to her. He reaches down and ruffles the top of her hair.

He exits his room, followed closely by Lizzie, who scoots off to the side. Checking his phone for the time, Gregor makes for the door. He looks back as he grabs the handle. His Mom and Dad are snuggled up with Boots on the couch watching T.V. Lizzie is watching him intently.

"I'm off!" he calls as he swings the door open.

"Be careful!" he hears his Mom reply as the door shuts behind him. He leans against it for a second, taking a deep breath. Tightening his resolve, he takes the stairs two at a time toward the laundry room. The light overhead hums in a brilliant monotone as he enters. No one else is around. Crossing over to the grate, he takes to the floor. As he lifts it, the rusty hinges cry out in agony. A chill darts down his spine as he stares into the darkness of the grate. He can still hardly believe that he's going back!

Luckily, Gregor is only taller and not wider; he squeezes through the grate's mouth with relative ease. A sudden wind catches his shoulders, seemingly dragging him forward. He doesn't struggle, and he slides forward the rest of the way. He hears the grate smack shut behind him as he starts to fall. He twists in the air, switching his legs in front of him. The familiar white mists of vapor billow around him as he falls. He tucks his arms and legs together, ignoring his clothes as they flap wildly around him. Gregor clicks his tongue across the roof of his mouth. He knew it was a good idea to keep his echolocation in practice. The sound waves reverberate back to him. It's the same long tube he once fell down before.

Just a few more minutes pass, and Gregor can finally feel the vapor begin to calm down as it uplifts. His clothes stop flapping as his speed lessens, and after a few more seconds, he's dropped clean out of the tunnel and is stumbling on his feet. He turns around in place, clicking a few more times as he gets his bearings. He's standing on the same plot of land he remembered.

He smiles to himself. The cool air, the dim darkness, the occasional droplets of water that fell from overhead… He takes a deep sniff of the air. This truly was the Underland! He can hardly get over his eagerness, but then he remembers. He's only here to see Ripred. After their short meeting, it'll all be over.

Thinking of Ripred, Gregor pulls out his phone to check the time again. He looks past the fact that he unsurprisingly has no service, and focuses on the large digits on the screen. 8:03. Gregor scratches the back of his head. It's been a while, sure, but it's not like Ripred to be even a few minutes late for anything.

He clicks his tongue once more for good measure, and finds a large furry form galloping toward him now. Gregor laughs softly, adjusting the pack on his shoulders.

_Oh well. _He thinks. _Even Ripred can't be perfect all the time. _

"Ripred!" Gregor calls, waving his phone's light in the air. "Right here!"

The rat continues to charge forward, pulling up short as he reaches Gregor. Gregor is about to say something else, but from the light of his phone, he can make out one clear detail of this rat.

There are no crisscrossing scars on its face.

Narrowing its eyes in the light, the rat snarls at him, showing its teeth. Gregor's heart skips a beat.

This rat is most definitely _not_ Ripred.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Gregor instantly jumps back from the rat, slinging the pack off his shoulder. In an instant, he has the pocketknife in his hand, blade outstretched to the rodent. He closes his left hand in and out of a fist. He's already starting to slip into his rager side…and he _likes_ it. He clicks his tongue again, but finds the rat has reared back on its hind legs dropping every ounce of threat it once carried.

"Calm yourself, Overlander, and lower your weapon," the rat tells him. "I mean you no harm."

"Where's Ripred?" Gregor spits out. He tries to push his rager sense back, but his vision is already starting to cloud. The rat is slowly becoming the only thing he can see.

"He's been here the past two times, but tonight he has been detained. I was told to come, and if I met you, to bring you to him."

Gregor takes slow, shallow breathes as he closes his eyes. His rager sense is pulsing in the front of his head, giving him a headache. _He's one of Ripred's rats. He won't attack me. It's okay. I can trust him! _Finally, with a great deal of effort, he begins to feel his rager side fade back. He collapses to his knees, holding a hand to his forehead. He's sweating.

The rat cautiously inches toward him. "Does something ail you, Overlander?"

Gregor waves his hand. "No… No. I'm fine, I think." He sits back, doing his best to collect his breath.

The rat frowns. "I'm sorry. I feel like it was my display that sent you into a fit. Ripred said you had a sense of humor. I was only joking when I bared my teeth."

Of course it was Ripred's fault. Gregor actually laughs a little. He shoves the knife into his pocket as he stands back up. He feels better now. Turning to the rat, he asks, "So, you're taking me to see Ripred?"

The rat nods. "I am known as Brookmark."

"I'm Gregor," Gregor replies.

Brookmark snorts. "Overlander, there is not a creature in the Underland that doesn't know your name."

Gregor is actually a little surprised. "But I'm sure there are more creatures down here then there were last time I was here."

Brookmark nods. "I was but a pup, myself, during the Bane War. But you're legendary- the great Warrior who cured the Curse of the Warmbloods, overthrew King Gorger…killed the Bane." He pauses, and looks up, as if he's recalling a fond memory. "You've become a bed time story."

A feeling of embarrassment washes over Gregor. He had always assumed that his deeds would have a lasting impression, but still? "I'm not that great…" Gregor admits. "In all of that, I always had help."

Brookmark shrugs. "You cannot change what has become legend, Overlander." He turns on his tail, and begins walking away. "Now, come. Ripred awaits."

And with that, they're off. Brookmark leads him across the platform, and hops down to a lower one on the right side. Gregor follows; he has to fast walk in order to keep up with the rat. This platform twits downward, and as the reach the bottom, Gregor follows Brookmark around the corner of a wall, down a tunnel. With his echolocation, Gregor can see the tunnel has a series of forking paths and breakaways, but Brookmark doesn't hesitate when he comes to each one. He obviously knows where they're going.

They walk in silence for a bit, but Gregor decides to start up a conversation. "So…what's been goin' on since I've been gone?"

Brookmark hesitates. "Nothing, I suppose."

Gregor raises an eyebrow. "So why did Ripred want to meet me all of a sudden, anyway?"

"That is not for me to say."

They cut down another tunnel that leads them to a more open space. Brookmark takes a left, briskly leading the way across a narrow bridge over a crevice. Once on the other side, he takes a second left into another tunnel.

"So…" Gregor continues. "Are the humans and rats still tight?"

"Tight?" Brookmark questions.

"Sorry," Gregor replies, momentarily forgetting about the Underland's lack of slang. "Are the humans and rats still on…uh, good terms?"

"Oh yes," Brookmark confirms. "Our trade is good, and the disputes are few and far between. Queen Luxa is an excellent ambassador."

Gregor almost falls flat on face at the mention of Luxa's name. With all the focus on Ripred, Gregor had forgotten how close he was to Luxa as well. His heart flutters at the thought of seeing her again, but he doesn't have the time for that.

He coughs. "What about the other creatures. The crawlers, the spinners, the nibblers…?"

"We are at peace, Overlander," Brookmark assures him, but there is something hollow in his words; Gregor just barely catches it. "The cutters pose problems sometimes; they're always threatening everyone's borders." His tail swishes angrily as he speaks, and Gregor can't blame him. His one brief encounter with the cutters was awful, and is not a memory Gregor likes to recall.

They exit the tunnel only to immediately enter another one. This one slopes down, but after a few moments, straightens back out. Using his echolocation, Gregor can see the tunnel is not very high or wide. They travel for almost five minutes in complete silence, aside from their footsteps. Finally, the tunnel slopes back up, and while Brookmark has no problem with the climb, Gregor has to begin to jog.

When the exit the tunnel, Gregor takes a sharp intake of breath. About fifty yards away, a stone wall stands magnificently tall and erect. But not just any wall; Gregor recognizes it immediately as the wall that defends Regalia. And as he looks past the wall, Gregor can see the city itself, glorious and bright. Suddenly so many memories begin flooding back to Gregor at one time. He feels slightly overwhelmed.

However, a thought strikes him. Looking at Brookmark, he asks, "Wait, I thought you were taking me to Ripred." As much as Gregor desires to see all his old friends and comrades, he doesn't have time to be pulled into some big reunion. He has to be back by nine in the morning.

"I understand your confusion," Bookmark says. "But this is, in fact, where Ripred is."

"In Regalia?" Gregor groans. "Oh, I don't have time for this!"

"You _are_ already here, Overlander," Brookmark replies.

Gregor runs a hand over his face. "I suppose I don't have a choice." He'd just have to make the reunion as brief as possible.

Brookmark starts toward the wall, Gregor on his tail once more. So many thoughts are running through Gregor's mind, he doesn't have the time to sift through them all. Once they reach the base of the wall, Brookmark calls out to two soldiers that are standing above them. In the next few moments, a platform is being lowered down for them. Once they're secure, the two soldiers begin to pull the platform up. Once they step off, the soldiers just stare at them, well, mostly at Gregor.

"Is that…an Overlander?" one asks, leaning forward in the light.

"Indeed it is," Brookmark replies evenly. "Is there perhaps a flier nearby that could bring the Overlander and I to the palace?"

The soldier thinks for a moment. "Nearby? I do not think so."

"Very well," Brookmark says, pointing to the platform with his tail. "Will you lower us on the other side? We'll walk."

There is a bit of shuffling, and the next thing Gregor knows, he and Brookmark are being lowered to the city side of the wall. Gregor takes a moment to look out. The city is just as beautiful as he remembers. It shows no sign of the war he had participated in, however, Gregor does notice a few buildings have collapsed. "What happened to those?" he asks Brookmark.

The rat follows his gaze. "Ah. There was an earthshake about a month ago. The entire Underland was affected. Clean up is progressing, but it's slow."

_An earthshake? _Gregor thinks. Is this what Ripred wants to speak to him about? As the platform hits the ground, Brookmark steps off, quickly scurrying over to the shadow of a nearby building. Gregor follows close behind.

"We must make haste through the streets, Overlander," Brookmark says. "You will be recognized by any passer-by if we're not fast enough. A crowd will gather, and all will know you are here."

"As if a rat and a human traveling together isn't suspicious already?" Gregor rolls his eyes.

"It's not as uncommon as you think," Brookmark replies. He creeps forward, glancing around the side of the building. "Keep close to me," the rat continues. "We'll stick to the shadows as best we can, but do not be surprised if I make a sudden movement." He looks back to Gregor. "Remember, I can smell what's up ahead before I see it."

With that, barely giving Gregor any time to nod, the rat moves around the building. Gregor tears off after him. Brookmark is keeping as close to the building as possible as he runs, and Gregor tries to do the same. Once they reach the end of the building, Brookmark makes a sharp left. Rounding the building himself, Gregor is just in time to see the rat make a right turn around another corner. Gregor sprints forward, putting his tack and field to as much use as possible.

When they reach the end of this building, Brookmark pulls to a stop, holding his tail out to halt Gregor as well. Brookmark sinks as close to the building as his large body will allow, pushing Gregor back along with him. In the next moment, an Underlander passes right by them, wheeling a cart of something Gregor couldn't see. Brookmark waits two more seconds before rounding the corner, moving his tail to let Gregor up, who sprints off after him.

They continue like that for the entire length of the city- Brookmark leading them through crisscrossing and winding paths around countless number of buildings, while Gregor does his best to keep up. Twice, Brookmark has to back peddle and reroute at the last second. It is a nonstop pace, and Gregor is sweating bullets by the time they finally arrive at the base of the palace.

"You did well," Brookmark comments as Gregor wipes his face with his sleeve. "Ripred swore you'd be out of shape."

Gregor tries to slow his breathing. "You'd be…surprised by…how much…I prove that rat wrong." He takes one of the water bottles out of his pack and takes a big swallow, savoring the liquid is it washes down his throat. He offers the bottle to Brookmark, but the rat shakes his head.

A platform is already being lowered down to them. Climbing onto it, Gregor cannot help but recall the only other time he entered the palace this way the first time he entered the Underland. Everytime after that, he had had Ares… Gregor shakes his head as the platform begins to rise. In just a short minute, Gregor and Brookmark are stepping on the balcony that the platform connects to. The soldiers who lowered the platform nod to Brookmark, but upon seeing Gregor, they stop in their tracks.

"It cannot be…" one says. "Is that…?"

"Indeed," Brookmark says, wrapping his tail around Gregor and ushering him forward. "We have business to attend to, I'm afraid."

Brookmark leads them out the door and into a hallway. Taking a right, they walk down the corridor before ascending a flight of stairs. At the top, they turn and ascend one more. Brookmark leads Gregor down the corridor at the top of this flight of stairs, and when they get halfway, they turn right down an adjoining hallway. At the end of this hallway lies one more flight of stairs that lead to a set of massive double doors.

"Our destination," Brookmark says.

Upon reaching the doors, Gregor can hear heavy, muffled voices on the other side.

"Who's back there?" he asks the rat.

"Hear for yourself," Brookmark replies. He wraps his tail around the right door's handle, and gives it a good tug. It opens slightly, allowing a bit of light to flood from the room. If anyone noticed the door open, they don't acknowledge it at all. The voice Gregor heard before are much clearer now.

"…perhaps it would be best for us to listen to Ripred, Luxa." Gregor closes his eyes. The voice sounds old and tired, but with a calm edge of knowing. Vikus, he realizes.

"I care not for Ripred's words, Vikus. What he suggests is…is…out of the question!" Gregor can feel his stomach do a series of flips. While full of authority, Luxa's voice is as soft and smooth as he remembers. It sends chills down his spine.

"Listen to your grandfather, Queen." Gregor smiles at Ripred's snarky tone. "This is to much for us to handle."

"No! We will deal with the threat as it comes!" Luxa sounds exasperated. "Nothing has even happened since you reported it a week ago."

"_Exactly_…!" Ripred replies. "And this worries me. We _must_ make a preemptive strike!"

"I cannot give you the entire Regalian Army to chase after some wise tale, Ripred. You _know_ this!"

"I'm not asking for an army, _pup_," Ripred snarls back. "I need but a few, one of them being-"

"Absolutely not!" Luxa interrupts.

"Luxa, please." Vikus again. "Think of the prophecy."

Gregor's eyes widen in surprise. A prophecy? No, Ripred said there was no prophecy! He had just misheard. He swallows hard.

"That remains to be seen," Luxa counters quickly. "We have simply one gnawer's word, and bodies that Ripred cannot produce." Beside him, Gregor can see Brookmark stiffen slightly.

"I can't produce them, because they're gone! Eaten!" There is a sharp, shuffling sound. "And I won't sit by and let any other rats end the same way!"

"I might be more inclined to heed your words if you could support the claim. But you have not gone to see yourself!"

"Even as a rager, would you walk headfirst into a _swamp_ full of _biters_, Luxa?!" Ripred challenges. Gregor thinks for a moment. Swamp? Biters? He glances at Brookmark, but the rat does not return his gaze. What are biters…?

"Of course not," Luxa replies, almost laughing. "Because biters do not _exist_! They are a _legend_, a _myth_, a _tall_ _tale_ parents tell their younglings."

"The foulest of stenches has invaded the rat colonies as if from nowhere. I send a scouting party to investigate, and don't hear anything for almost _ten_ days. Only one returns, almost dead himself. What he describes fighting are, without a doubt, _biters_." By the end of his explanation, Ripred is snarling. "The threat is _very_ real."

"Even if it were so," Luxa says. "Connecting it to the prophecy is a stretch." Gregor clenches his fists. He definitely heard the word "prophecy" that time.

"No it isn't…" Ripred stresses. There is something very un-Ripred like in his voice. A sense of pleading. "Luxa, please listen to me, as your bond. This will happen, whether you want it to or not." He pauses for a long moment. "The Overlander _must_ return…" More voices pipe up as the room ignites in conversation. It comes in such a flurry, Gregor cannot make all of them out.

There is a loud _smack _that sounds out. Instantly, the room quiets. "Enough! _Enough_! Gregor has already done so much for us, Ripred! He stumbled here by _chance_, and we thrust all of our problems upon him, without even taking his feelings into consideration." She pauses, her voice much softer now. "We must let him live his _own_ life."

Ripred growls. "You're letting your own personal feelings cloud your judgment!" The other voices pipe up again, and the argument is drowned in a confusion of words.

Gregor turns back to Brookmark. "What's going _on_?"

Brookmark shuffles uncomfortably. "It's a long story, Overlander. I think it would do you well to just ask them personally."

Gregor turns back to the door as the flurry of voices continue. He reaches a hand toward it, but stops himself. He could still turn back now. There's no need to involve himself in another prophecy, if there truly is one, that he might not return from. The Underland is no longer his problem; the Warrior is dead.

But something, _something_, propels his hand forward. He wraps his fingers around the cool handle. Taking one last deep breath, he swings the door open, and squints as the light hits him in full force. Slowly, he takes a few steps into the chamber. All is quiet.

In front of him, a semi-circle of podiums stretches around the room. An Underland creature sits behind each one, at least two of each species: crawlers, nibblers, fliers, spinners, diggers, shiners, gnawers, and humans.

The silence thickens as Gregor advances to the middle of the room, Brookmark a few steps behind him. The semi-circle extends around Gregor's entire front side. All eyes in the room are trained directly on him.

Luxa sits at the podium directly in front of Gregor, dressed in a glorious white gown. Her expression is…impossible to interpret. There are traces of shock and guilt, but there are also signs of glee, and at the same time, genuine disbelief. Vikus sits on her right, and while looking extremely tired and old, he wears a smile. Ripred sits on Luxa's other side. After he gets over his initial shock as well, a smirk graces his face.

"I couldn't have timed it better myself," he says, amusement obvious in his voice.

Vikus stands, holding his arms out around the room. "Creatures of the Underland…" he says, his voice shaky but somehow firm. "Meet you Gregor the Overlander, Warrior of old, and bane of the Bane!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Every creature in the chamber starts talking at once. All around him, Gregor can hear excited yelling, hushed whispering, and the shuffling of papers. Through it all, though, he does not take his eyes off Luxa. She just continues to stare down at him, mouth slightly agape. Her beautiful violet eyes almost transfix him where he stands.

Vikus is trying to calm everyone down, but he's having trouble raising his voice over the volume of the room. Gregor can see his hands moving back and forth as he speaks, looking from side to side. It takes Ripred, still wearing his pristine smirk, to quiet the chamber. With a single slam of his tail on the podium he's sitting at, instantly, the chamber stops talking. Everyone has calmed down, at least for now.

"Gregor…" Vikus says softly. "Gregor the Overlander…" He slowly blinks his eyes. "It is so wonderful to see you!"

Gregor smiles up at the man. "It's good to see you, too, Vikus. How're things?"

Vikus returns Gregor's smile. "They are well, Overlander, they are well."

"Let's get back to business!" Ripred pipes up, giving Gregor a knowing look. "The Overlander has returned."

"Indeed," one of the fliers replies. "Where do we go from here?"

"I need two days," Ripred says. "No more. I already have in mind who I want to bring."

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves, Ripred," Vikus says.

"What think she, Queen Luxa, what think she?" a crawler adds.

Luxa is still looking at Gregor, but when she feels all eyes in the room turn on her, she takes a deep breath, calming herself. "Gregor…" her voice suddenly sounds dry. "How did…? Why did you come…?" Her gaze settles behind Gregor, on Brookmark. Her eyes suddenly narrow angrily. "Ripred…!" she hisses. Standing, she turns on the rat next to her. "You brought him here without mine, or any other representative's consent!"

Her words spray like venom, but Ripred doesn't flinch under them. "I need no one's consent but the boy's," he replies simply. "I called upon him, and he came, just like he always would have." Ripred stands now, turning on Luxa as well. "The point is, now that the Overlander is here, what say you, _your_ _majesty_?"

Luxa is literally shaking in anger. After a few more moments of staring Ripred down, she plops back in her seat, letting out a great sigh. She looks back to the young man standing below her. "Gregor…" she says softly, her eyes full of concern. "I will not tell you to leave, but be warned, what we are about to tell you is a grave matter. If you leave now, no one here will stop you." She glances back to Ripred, who has also taken his seat again. "You have my word."

Gregor is silent for a moment. Luxa has just given him the opportunity to turn away and never look back. But he can't. Now that's he back down in this wonderful place, he just _can't_. He smiles up at her.

"I'm here," he says. "Tell me what's going on."

Ripred smiles down at him, the light of the torches glinting off the scars on his face. "Some time ago," he begins. "A stench began to infest its way through the rat colonies. It was un-earthly, a stench like we'd _never_ smelled before. Enough was enough. I sent a small scouting party out to find the source of the odor, and I heard nothing back for some time. But finally, a _single_ member of the party returned- exhausted, dehydrated, and starved." Ripred pauses, letting the information sink in. "What he described finding fits the description of biters perfectly."

There it was again. Biters. "What _are_ biters?" Gregor asks.

"Creatures of legend," Luxa replies. "Foul beasts that are said to be able to break anything in half with a single snap of their jaws."

"Truthfully," Vikus adds. "Not a single Underland creature has ever seen one. That is, until…"

"My scouting party's leader," Ripred finishes, picking at his teeth. "Your escort."

Gregor whips around to look at Brookmark, who is in turn staring down at the floor. "Brookmark…?"

"Yes," Ripred grabs Gregor's attention back. "Brookmark fought against the biters, and is the only one of his party to return alive."

"Sorry," Gregor replies. "But I'm still not sure what a biter actually _is_…"

"Of course," Vikus says, thinking for a second. "I believe in the Overland they're called…what was it…crocodiles?"

Gregor freezes. _Crocodiles_? He thinks for a moment. Everything in the Underland was at least four times bigger then its Overland counterpart. He tries to imagine an oversized crocodile, and the thought sends a shiver through his body.

"Wait," Gregor says. "How come I've never heard of them before?"

"Hardly anyone has," a flier replies. "As Queen Luxa says, they are legendary, said to be as old as the Underland is."

"You could say," Ripred adds, "that they're the Underland's first inhabitants."

"Then how did you guys even find them?" Gregor asks.

"The earthshake," Brookmark says from behind him. "The one I mentioned? We believe its tremor opened the pathway to their cavern." Ripred nods in agreement.

"Sorry," Gregor says again. "But I still don't understand the problem? Do the biters not want to join your alliance or…?"

"Worse then that, my boy," Ripred replies. "According to Brookmark, the biters have sworn to take back the Underland."

"Take it _back_…?"

"We do not know how they became trapped in their cavern," Vikus says. "Perhaps another earthshake years ago. But it would seem they had no intention of sharing the Underland with any other creature."

"So they're just greedy?" Gregor asks.

"Greedy and dangerous," Ripred says. "To be able to bite a fully grown gnawer in _half_."

Gregor nods. "Okay…okay. I think I understand." He looks back up at the assembly. "But what do you need _me_ for?"

Luxa looks off to the side as Vikus speaks. "There is a prophecy, Gregor. One we thought would never come to pass." Gregor stills. So there was, in fact, a prophecy. "We did not tell you of it before because we thought it was not necessary."

Gregor takes a moment to compose himself. Sandwich's last prophecy about him had foretold his death, but it never came. Ripred has also told him, personally, that he doesn't believe the man's words. What could he possibly want Gregor to do now?

"I think this meeting is over," Ripred interjects, jumping right off the podium. He walks right up to Gregor, giving him a wink. "There is much we must show the Overlander."

"Well said, friend," Vikus calls, stepping down from his own placement, and crossing the room with a cane. "Come, Gregor," he adds, placing a hand on Gregor's back and turning him around.

As Vikus and Ripred usher him out of the chamber, Gregor turns his head, looking back at Luxa. The rest of the creatures are moving around, conversing with each other excitedly. But Luxa remains seated, staring off after him. Her violet eyes hold a certain degree of sorrow, and seeing them breaks Gregor's heart.

"You will undoubtedly talk to her later, boy," Ripred mumbles, turning him back around as they descend the stairs. As they reach the bottom of and turn down the hallway, Gregor notices many of the Underland palace workers turn and stare at him in a mix of shock and awe.

Ripred speaks quickly as they guide him through the corridors. "You couldn't have found my letter on a better day, boy!" There is an edge of excitement in his words. He turns his head to look back at Brookmark, who Grewgor has realized is following them. "And Brookmark, oh, you did well!"

"I cannot say I approve of your methods, Ripred, but the Overlander's arrival was definitely the push Luxa needed," Vikus is stern, but there is an undertone of amusement in his voice.

"You said it was just a meeting between us, Ripred," Gregor shoots at the rat. "And you said there was no prophecy!"

"Would you have still come, boy?" Ripred challenges. When Gregor doesn't reply right away, Ripred snorts. "Thought so. I imagine it's that mother of yours."

Within another minute, the four of them are standing in front of the wooden door that leads to the prophecy room. Vikus quickly unlocks it, and they enter. The room looks just as Gregor remembers; words are scrawled across the walls, floor and ceiling in every way, shape, and form. In the center of the room, a lone lantern rests on the floor.

Vikus extends an arm, allowing Gregor to pass by him. "The prophecy."

Gregor cautiously approaches the lantern, his eyes scanning the part of the floor right below it. It is, without a doubt, definitely one of the clearer written prophecies he's seen. The words seem to shimmer in the brightness of the dancing flame. He can feel the others still standing behind him as Gregor gets to his knees and bows his head.

_BENEATH THE PEACEFUL UNDERLAND,_

_LIES CREATURES, FOUL, RAGE IN THEIR HANDS._

_THE UNDERLAND IS LOST TO THEM,_

_BY RIGHT, ALL OTHERS THEY CONDEM._

_THE FLOOD WILL COME, AND WITH A REIGN_

_OF BLOOD, AND BODIES, AND RUSTY CHAINS._

_THERE IS NO HOPE, NO NOT THIS DAY_

_SO FIND YOUR OWN RAGE, IT'S TIME TO PLAY._

_A QUEST TO VANQUISH THE BEASTS MOST VICIOUS,_

_LIES IN THE HANDS OF A GHOST AND THE AMBITIOUS. _

_TWO RAGERS WHO THOUGHT WOULD FALL,_

_RETURN, ABLE TO SAVE YOU ALL. _

_GIVE THEM YOUR BEST AND SEND THEM AWAY,_

_AND PRAY THEY RETURN, OR LIFE BECOMES GRAY._

_BUT ONE OF THEM MUST WATCH WHERE HE SWINGS,_

_OR HIS BUILDING RAGE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING._

_A THIRD RAGER IS WAITING AHEAD,_

_HUNGRY, HE WILL RIP LIFE TO SHREDS._

_HIS EYES GLOW IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT,_

_WAITING FOR THE FINAL FIGHT. _

_IF THE RAGERS ARE TO FAIL,_

_THE UNDERLAND WILL BE DROWNED IN WAILS. _

_GIVE THEM YOUR BLESSING, AND PRAY FOR THEIR LIGHT,_

_THEIR VISION IS A BLOODSTAINED SIGHT._

Blinking, Gregor reads the words again. As usual, he doesn't know what to think of Sandwich's prophecies, but this one definitely has an undertone of some kind of battle. He slides his hand over the surface of the floor, letting his fingers brush against the chiseled words.

Vikus speaks from behind him. "What think you of 'The Prophecy of Rage,' Gregor the Overlander?"

"'The Prophecy of Rage,'" Gregor says aloud, getting back to his feet. "Good name. It's definitely about ragers."

"Which is why we need you," Ripred says. "Sandwich refers to one of the ragers as a ghost, and since you killed the warrior, he must be talking about you. That _and_ you're the only other rager I know."

Gregor nods. "Okay, so I gotta go fight these things? The biters?" Gregor gives a noticeable swallow as the image of a huge crocodile floods into his head again.

"It would seem so," Vikus answers. "If the biters truly mean to take back the Underland, we must stop them before they can begin their massacre."

"You won't be alone, boy," Ripred stresses, a smirk rising across his face. "I want a piece of these things too, and the 'ambitious rager' the prophecy speaks of can only be me."

"What about the third rager?" Gregor asks, looking back to the prophecy. "The one 'waiting ahead?'"

"We assume it's a biter," Ripred replies. "But who knows, really? Ragers are as rare as rainbows."

"If one of the biters is truly a rager, the task will be nearly impossible," Brookmark speaks up.

"It was already nearly impossible anyway," Ripred shrugs. "We have to try."

"Oh yeah, Brookmark," Gregor says, looking at his escort. "You saw these things right? What are the biters like?"

A cloud seems to hang over Brookmark as he looks away. "Horrible creatures… Razor sharp teeth, huge jaws and forms- skin as tough as scales." He hangs his head low. "We were so powerless…"

Vikus claps his hands together. "Come, we will discuss later. Now is a time for food."

They exit the room, and Vikus leads them down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to the dining hall. As they enter, Gregor finds most of the delegates have stayed to dine as well, and are all gratefully chowing down.

"Sit anywhere you wish, Gregor," Vikus says with a smile. After a short bow, he moves away, calling out to the pair of crawlers from the assembly.

Ripred comes up to his side, grabbing his arm. "We'll talk later, without Vikus' ears." The statement is direct, and after he says it, Ripred and Brookmark move toward the table. "I hope you left me some shrimp and cream sauce!"

Having just eaten, Gregor decides to skip the meal, and moves over to the side of the table. A few of the delegates are staring at him, but he shakes off the uneasy feeling. There's a table off to the side, and he plops down in one of its chairs. Leaning back, he gazes up at the open roof of the room.

It's obvious that he's not making it back home by the morning, so he prays that Lizzie will be able to handle it. Mentally apologizing to his mother, his thoughts drift to the biters. If they're really as bad as Brookmark says they are, he's got his work cut out for him. Being a rager made no difference to him if they could bite a rat in half with no effort. Speaking of being a rager, two lines of the prophecy slam through Gregor's system.

_BUT ONE OF THEM MUST WATCH WHERE HE SWINGS,_

_OR HIS BUILDING RAGE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING._

Did Sandwich know that Gregor would start losing control of his rager side? Or did the mad man just go for a good rhyme to complete the stanza? Gregor isn't sure, but Sanwich does have a point. If things get crazy in the field, Gregor doesn't know if he'd be able to stop himself.

_I've got to talk to Ripred about it, ASAP. _But then again, Ripred has obviously read the prophecy as well. Perhaps he already knows how much trouble Gregor's in.

There's movement to his left, and Gregor looks up to find a soldier standing above him. "Uh…hi."

The man nods. "Queen Luxa has summoned you to her quarters, Overlander." He looks around, shifting uncomfortably. "I have been sent to cover your escape."

"My escape?"

"You will not leave this room unnoticed…" he heaves a great sigh as he turns away, marching over to the longer table where everyone else was seated. "My delegates!" he greets. "The Queen has sent me to entertain you as you dine!" With that, the man bursts out into the worst singing voice Gregor has ever heard.

After a few seconds, all of the delegates fall into their own versions of laughter. The fliers, the shiners, the nibblers, even the crawlers. As Gregor looks, Ripred is rolling around on the floor in stiches. Even Vikus is covering his face with one of his hands.

Gregor is about to start laughing himself, but then he remembers that this man has just sacrificed his pride for his sake. Taking one last look at the sight, Gregor darts for the archway leading out of the hall, quickly ducking out of it. He doesn't need someone to show him where Luxa stays in the palace; he's been there before, and he'll never forget it. He jogs down the hallway, and turns down another corridor before turning again, up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, he makes down another hallway.

Eventually, he's climbing up the twisting staircase that lead's to the Queen's chambers. He can hardly keep the butterflies in his stomach in check. Finally! An opportunity to talk to Luxa alone! He's face to face with her door now. He flattens his shirt down, and brushes a hand through his shaggy hair. He'd been dodging the barber for a while, and now he kind of regrets it. Holding his breath, he pulls her door open and steps inside.

_SMACK._

He's definitely not expecting the slap. Luxa hits him so hard, his head snaps sideways from the force of her hand. His vision clouds, and once again, he can feel himself sliding back, allowing his rager side to take over. He clenches his fists, doing his best to fight back the sensation, but he can't! Everything around him blurs as his breathing slows. He finds his hand going for the pocketknife in his pocket, and pure panic sweeps over him.

_BUT ONE OF THEM MUST WATCH WHERE HE SWINGS,_

_OR HIS BUILDING RAGE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING._

_No! _He thinks desperately.

But suddenly, Luxa wraps her arms around him, stepping closer. She buries her face in his chest, and he can hear her sobbing. As if it had never even been there, his rager sense evaporates. He looks down at her, almost poking his eye out with her crown.

"I thought you lost…" she whispers with a voice leaking sadness. "I thought you never to return."

"I'm here," Gregor tells her.

She shakes her head, her face still buried in his chest. "I did not want you to return like this," she replies. "I wanted us to go on a picnic, to laugh together again." She takes a sharp intake of breath. "I did not want you to return only to be forced into another battle."

Gregor wraps his own arms around her thin frame. "I'm not just here for the Underland," he says softly. "I'm here for _you_. If destroying the biters will keep you safe, then I'll do it." He smiles. "I'll do _anything_."

"I just got you back," Luxa cries, tightening her grip around him. "I will not lose you again!"

Gregor's heart floats. So this was why Luxa had been so adamant about him not returning to the Underland. At first he thought she might've been mad about him, but hearing her say those words is extremely uplifting. He manages to squeeze an arm between them, and lifts Luxa's chin up so she's looking at him. Her eyes tell him more then her voice ever will.

"You won't."

Despite herself, Luxa smiles, and Gregor returns the favor. He bends his knees, lowering his head slightly as she leans up on her tiptoes. Their faces are inches from each other. However, there is a giant sound of fluttering wings, and Luxa quickly breaks away, stepping back from him. Gregor looks to his right, ready to scream at whoever interrupted them, but when he sees a mesh of golden fur, he relaxes.

"Aurora," Luxa says, wiping her eyes. "Welcome back." Luxa's bond has just landed on the balcony outside the room. The bat stares at Gregor. Luxa smiles. "Know you, Gregor the Overlander?"

"Of course," the bat purrs, bowing her head. "It is most surprising to see you again, Overlander."

"I wish I could say the same, Aurora," Gregor says, smiling, and giving her a small bow in return. "But I always knew I would see you again."

Aurora flutters her wings, happily, but then she suddenly snaps her head toward Luxa. "Luxa, have you told him?"

Luxa blushes as her bat looks at her, but her face twists into realization at Aurora's words. "No, we have been talking about other things, and…"

Suddenly, a second bat has landed next to Aurora. It is bigger then her, and is a dark pitch black. Its wings are still half spread as it looks at Gregor; it freezes, shock written all over its face. The sight of the creature takes Gregor's breath away, and he stumbles backward slightly.

"Gregor!" Luxa calls.

Gregor looks down as his right hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. It can't be. It's impossible, and he knows it. But yet, there was something inside him, deep down, telling him that it was _true_. Shaking, he looks back up at the bat.

In a voice heavy with pain, he chokes out, "_Ares…_"


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: **I'd like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. Really. Thank you.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gregor falls backward on the floor as he stares at Ares. His breath is coming in short rasps, his eyes wide. Luxa is beside him in a second, one hand around his back, and the other hand intertwined with one of his. She's whispering something in his ear in a soft voice, but he doesn't hear it.

Ares is dead. Killed by the Bane. Gregor knows this. And yet, his bond is only a few feet away from him, alive and well. He's filled with such joy and confusion he doesn't know what to think.

"Calm yourself, Gregor," Luxa's voice finally reaches him. "It is alright. You are alright."

"Ares…" he breathes again. "Ares is…"

Luxa tightens the grip on his hand, her voice soothing. "Slow your breathing. Stow your panic. It is alright."

Ares cocks his head at him in confusion, and with a flutter of his mighty black wings, he begins to hover over to Gregor. In a flash, Aurora has cut in front of him, blocking his path. "Stay!" she commands. Ares falters slightly, hovering back from Aurora's sudden interference.

"Can you stand, Gregor?" Luxa asks cautiously. Gregor feels himself nod, and the next thing he knows, the Queen is helping him to his feet. He tries to steady his shaky legs as he looks back up at Ares, still hardly believing his own eyes. Luxa still clutches his hand.

"Ares…" Gregor stammers. He can feel a tear escape one of his eyes. "Ares, how did you…?"

Luxa clears her throat. "Gregor…" she begins, motioning toward Ares with her free hand. "Meet you Eros, son of Ares."

It's as if a hot knife stabs Gregor right through the chest. Everything comes crashing back to him at once; he and Ares flying through the tunnels as the Bane chases them, their final battle with the monster, the Bane biting Ares' throat out as Gregor drives his sword through the white rat's flesh, Gregor calling out to Ares' lifeless body, refusing to let go of his claw. His bond was truly gone, and Gregor was a fool to think he had somehow returned.

He collapses to his knees, slightly pulling Luxa down with him. She crouches next to him completely. "It is okay, Gregor," Luxa keeps whispering to him.

Ares, no Eros, settles down along with Aurora. Slowly, the black bat hops over to Gregor, peering down at him. Gregor looks back up at Eros, his pain undoubtedly etched all over his face. Eros regards him for a moment.

"Gregor the Overlander…?" Eros purrs. Gregor winces. He even _sounded_ like his bond.

He nods solemnly.

_WHAM._

In an instant, Eros extends one of his wings, striking Gregor across the face with his claw. The force of the hit sends Gregor slamming to the floor, finally letting go of Luxa's hand. Luxa gasps as Aurora flutters her wings angrily.

"Eros!" Aurora calls, an edge to her voice.

Gregor cannot fight his rager sense as it seeps into the forethought of his mind. Around him, the room blurs into a white canvas as he spins to his feet. He narrows his eyes at the only thing he can see: Eros. He steps forward, flipping the knife from his pocket and twirling it around in his hand. Suddenly, however, Luxa is stepping in front of him.

"Gregor, no! Calm yourself!" She pushes against him. "Eros had no right to strike you, but please, put away your blade!"

Eros snarls, and Gregor twirls the knife again. "Move, Luxa!" he growls, his hard voice foreign to him.

But Luxa stays put, continuing to try to push him back. "Aurora!"

Almost immediately, Aurora is hovering in front of Eros, flapping her wings wildly. She scoots closer and closer, making Eros back up. Gregor growls again; his target is getting away!

"_Please_, Gregor!" Luxa cries, her voice desperate. "Control it!"

_BUT ONE OF THEM MUST WATCH WHERE HE SWINGS,_

_OR HIS BUILDING RAGE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING._

Gregor's eyes widen, and all around him, the white canvas spins back to the Queen's quarters. He lowers the knife, breathing heavily as he wipes his brow. He steps back, throwing a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

"_Pathetic_…!" Eros spits, drawing everyone's attention.

Luxa seems taken aback, and Aurora shakes her head. "Hold your tongue, youngling!"

Eros scowls at Gregor, not taking his eyes off him. "Growing up, I heard stories of the great Overland Warrior, bane of the Bane… I must say, I expected far more. A man, perhaps, but not a _boy_." Eros extends his wings angrily. "It is _repulsive_ to think my father gave his life for yours, even if you _were_ bonded. And then, after all is said and done, you just…leave! As if nothing happened! Tell the truth! He meant nothing to you!" Eros takes to the air. "You are nothing but a coward!" Sending Gregor one last look of hate, Eros flies out of the room, over the city.

An uncomfortable silence hangs over them.

"I will have words with him," Aurora assures Luxa.

"I didn't know Ares had a son," Gregor mutters. He is still trying to recover from Eros' stinging words.

"He was not since born when you were last here," Luxa replies, casting a glance to Aurora. "It seems bonds do not tell each other everything."

Gregor just barely catches it. He looks to the golden bat. "Wait…you're…?"

Aurora bows her head. "Indeed, Overlander. I am Eros' mother."

Now Gregor feels even more awful. "I took away his father…"

"No, Gregor," Aurora says, scooting over to him. "Ares would have followed you to death, no matter the circumstances. You know this."

Gregor shakes his head. "But…"

Aurora purrs softly. Somehow, Gregor finds it comforting. "Ares left Eros with a wonderful gift: a legendary flier that his youngling could aspire to become."

Despite himself, Gregor smiles. He moves across the room, stepping out on the balcony. Leaning on the railing, he stares out over the city. He wonders if Ares is watching him right now. Behind him, he can hear Luxa and Aurora approach.

"Do not be troubled by Eros' words," Aurora tells him. "Finally seeing his father's legendary bond has dealt a heavy hand to his feelings. He knew not what he was saying."

Gregor shakes his head. "No, I understand." He sighs as Luxa comes to stand beside him. "I would have said the same thing."

After a few more moments of silence, Aurora spreads her wings. "I must go find him. We will speak again, Overlander." She touches Luxa's hand, and then takes to the air. They watch her go.

Gregor laughs to himself. "I've been on an emotional roller coaster today…"

Luxa raises a questionable eyebrow. "Roller coaster…?"

"Never mind." He turns his head to look at her, and melts as a soft smile graces her lips. From somewhere, a small breeze blows, and her shoulder length hair sways softly.

"I can still hardly believe you are here…" she whispers, leaning into his side.

"Me either," he replies. He frowns, though, suddenly remembering his little incident. He had been meaning to only tell Ripred about it, but he just feels to comfortable with Luxa. "Listen, about what happened earlier…"

She stiffens. "I knew you were raging," she says. "But I do not know why. You were in no kind of danger."

Gregor sighs. "It's one of the reasons I wanted to come down here again in the first place. It's been happening a lot, recently. Just the slightest hint of combat or danger just sets me off." He pauses. "But the thing is, I think I kinda like it… Like, I want to rage just because I _can_… Does that make sense?"

Luxa frowns. "I think so…" she says slowly. "But I am not a rager, so I do not entirely know what you mean."

"I know. I've been meaning to talk to Ripred about it once I can get him alone. It's just, well, I guess I just needed to tell _someone_." He looks down at her. "I needed to tell _you_."

She returns his gaze, looking up at him with her soft eyes. Hesitating for just a moment, Gregor begins to lean down, parting his lips slightly. Luxa leans back some, coming up from a better angle. They're so close now; Gregor can feel her breath tickling his face.

"Luxa!" A cry from the door on the other side of the room. Gregor and Luxa separate instantly as she turns around.

"Hazard..." she breathes, obviously relieved it was no one else. Gregor turns as well, and sure enough, he finds Hazard bounding through the door. The boy, now twelve, is quite a bit taller now. His green eyes brighten as he sees Gregor.

"I knew Gregor would be here!" he cries triumphantly. Crossing the room in a few strides, Gregor finds himself wrapped in a tight hug by the boy. "Gregor!"

Gregor smiles down at the boy. "Hey, Hazard," he replies, patting him on the head. "How've ya been?"

"Great! Oh, I still cannot believe you are here!"

"Well believe it!" Gregor grins.

"Enough, Hazard," Luxa says, gesturing him over to her. "Gregor will have no breath left when you are through!" Hazard breaks the hug and spins over to Luxa. She catches him, and begins to smooth a hand through his dark hair.

"Did Boots or Lizzie come with you?" Hazard asks excitedly, his eyes shining.

Gregor shakes his head. "Not this time, buddy." Hazard frowns at the news, but is still bouncing on his toes. Luxa catches Gregor's eyes, and casts him an apologetic look, but he waves it off.

"I would think, Cousin, you would have the decency to tell me of the Overlander's arrival yourself. But no, I have to hear it offhand from a cleaner down in the hospital. I, regretfully, did not even know her name!"

Looking up, Gregor finds someone else entering the room now. Sporting a grin as he strolls in, is Howard. He is to them in a matter of seconds, and he too, traps Gregor in a hug.

"It has been far to long, Gregor," he says, the grin still plastered on his face as he steps away from their embrace.

"I know, man," Gregor replies. "What's been going on?" He regards Howard's attire for the first time, and notices he's wearing a hospital uniform. Gregor would know- he unfortunately can't stay away from the place. "Still a doctor, I see."

"Howard is actually one of the top physicians in Regalia," Luxa says. "There is no one who is requested by more patients."

"You flatter me, Cousin." Howard waves her off. But to Gregor, he whispers behind a cupped hand, "There is no one better." They laugh, but then Howard says, "I assume, Overlander, you have come to…" He glances at Hazard. "…help?" Luxa looks away.

Gregor nods, his expression serious. "I'll do my best, for what's it worth."

"Then we have nothing to fret over!" he replies, clapping Gregor on the back.

"Awww. A reunion. And no one invited me."

They all look to find Ripred slouched against the far wall just past the door to the room. He's picking at his teeth again, looking over at them with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I was wondering what happened to the Warrior, but then I remembered who sent the entertainment. And _boy_, was it entertaining! I'd applaud you, your highness, if I had hands."

"I am glad you found it to your liking, Ripred. It was really all for you," Luxa replies as the four humans come off the balcony.

"Oh stop," Ripred says. "You're only making me feel sadder that I can't applaud you."

Luxa smirks. "Really? Perhaps I shall send entertainment more often."

Ripred gladly returns her smirk. "As much as I enjoy our banter, I'm afraid I have to cut it short this evening. The Overlander and I have _much_ to discuss." He casts Gregor a knowing look.

Howard claps his hands together. "It _has_ been a long day," he announces. "Come, Hazard, shall I escort you to your quarters?"

Hazard nods before looking at Gregor. "Will I see you tomorrow, Gregor?"

"Probably," Gregor replies. "I'm not going anywhere, buddy."

Hazard grins before running off after Howard, who has already exited the room. Ripred gestures outside the door with his tail. "Come, boy. I suppose I'll escort you as well." In the next second, the rat is gone.

Gregor sighs as he moves toward the door. As much as he needs to, he's not looking forward to his talk with Ripred. Luxa grabs his hand, holding him back. Surprised, Gregor turns his head.

"We shall pick up where we left off, tomorrow," she says softly, her smile melting his very soul.

He blushes furiously. "Uh…yeah, of course!" He squeezes her hand as she lets him go, and in the next moment, he's taking the spiral staircase two steps at a time. When he reaches the bottom, he almost runs straight into Ripred.

The rat takes one whiff of him with his nose, grimacing. "I had thought as much," he mutters, turning on his tail.

"What's that mean?" Gregor asks, genuinely offended.

Ripred doesn't even turn around. "You know damn well what it means. I've smelled it on the Queen every now and then since you left, but tonight, in that room, it was _terrible_." Gregor blushes again. "And for the love of shrimp and cream sauce, _slow_ your heartbeat, boy. It's embarrassing."

Gregor rolls his eyes at the rat's back. It had always been difficult to hide anything from Ripred. "Why's it so weird that I still have feelings for her?"

"Not just 'feelings.' You still love her; my nose works just as it always has." He pauses. "In regards to your question, it _has_ been four years, Gregor. I thought you would have moved on, especially if you knew you were never returning."

Gregor's eyes find the floor as they move. "I swore to myself I would never forget her…"

"Touching."

They descend a flight of stairs, and round a corner onto a corridor before Ripred turns into a room. Gregor follows, and finds where he'll be staying. There is a bed in the corner; opposite the bed, there is a table with two sets of clothes folded on it. A couch sits in front of the far wall. It seems Brookmark, already in the room, will be joining in on their conversation.

Ripred immediately makes for the couch, laying on it. He takes a moment to situate himself before letting out a yawn. "Now. Let's begin."

Gregor crosses to the bed, sitting on it. "First, the prophecy," he says.

"As I've told you," Ripred begins, producing a bone as if from nowhere. He begins to grind it against his teeth. "As I've told you, I hold no truth in Sandwich's words."

"But this one…" Gregor says. "You went through so much trouble to drag me back."

Ripred frowns. "The biters are a real threat, make no mistake in that. They've already taken the lives of gnawers, and I just can't accept that. They'll tear down the entire Underland, and I refuse to let that happen." He smirks, turning the bone over in his claws. "Now, as great as I am, I cannot do it alone." He stares at Gregor. "I need another rager, one that I've had a personal hand in training."

Gregor nods. "Okay, but how do you expect us to take out an army of crocodiles by ourselves?"

"I like to participate in things that have a chance of succeeding, boy; I've no intention of leading us to our deaths. I've personally handpicked a small party to accompany us. Vikus approved only because the prophecy does not say we _can't_." He stills for just a moment. "That being said, the probability of success is not high."

Gregor thinks for a moment. "So what are they like?" he asks Brookmark.

The rat lets out a sigh. "They are your worst fear, Overlander. Sizeable creatures with very few, if any, weaknesses. They won't hesitate to kill you."

"Great."

"The odds don't matter," Ripred says. "We have to try, Gregor, or the Underland is definitely doomed."

"I know," Gregor replies, running a hand through his hair.

Ripred tosses the bone away. "Now… Is there anything _else_ you want to ask me?"

Gregor stiffens. "I need help, Ripred…"

"You're raging out of control, aren't you?"

Gregor looks up at the rat in surprise. He slightly caught off guard. Was the rat's nose that good? "How'd you know? That line in the prophecy?"

"I expected it," Ripred says, waving a paw at him. "As a rager, a part of you will _always_ be fueled by combat. Battle is your oxygen. You _need_ it." He pauses, letting the information sink in. "If you can control it, it's not a problem. But for a fairly new rager like you, still struggling with the sense, your peaceful Overland will become your grave."

"The slightest thing sets me off," Gregor admits, his voice shaking. "Brookmark only snarled at me when we first met, but I was still ready to slit his throat."

Brookmark takes a step back. "I'm sorry…" he repeats.

Ripred lets out a rare laugh. "You have nothing to fear, Brookmark! I'd kill him before he even touched you."

It's a joke, but Gregor takes it seriously. "How?!" he asks, standing from the bed. "How can you control it so easily?"

"I've told you before," Ripred says, eyeing him cautiously. "I've fought so much it's become second nature to me. Like a switch I merely have to flip."

Gregor examines a hand. "If I start, I don't think I'd be able to stop, Ripred." He clenches a fist, looking up at the ceiling. "I almost attacked Luxa…" The thought makes him sick. "It's like a I _want_ to rage, you know? Just to do it!"

Ripred's eyes widen. "Then it _is_ serious…"

"And when Eros-"

"Ah! So you've met your future bond, have you?"

Gregor literally laughs out loud. "Ha! Eros hates me, Ripred. He'd never even think about it."

"Well you did kill his father… I'm joking!" Ripred adds hastily when Gregor shoots him a glare.

Gregor holds his right hand up to his face- the hand that clutched on to Ares. "Besides, I'm not ready for a new bond, and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Fair enough," Ripred says, although Gregor doesn't think he believes his own words. "Anyway, I'll have to spar with you to really understand what you're talking about."

"Right now?" Gregor asks, getting into a stance.

Ripred flicks his tail at him. "No, boy! Tomorrow, in the arena. I'll be sending you through all kinds of drills, just to refresh your memory. But I'm betting your fairly rusty." He yawns. "I already owe Brookmark two grain baskets because you were able to keep up with him in the streets. And another since he reported your use of echolocation! I can't _believe_ you kept that in practice. Anyway, I'd like to win _something_."

Gregor exchanges a glance with Brookmark and he laughs. Ripred gets up from the couch, and ushers Brookmark out of the room with his tail. Before he leaves, he looks back at Gregor. "Everyone who's joining us on our mission will be in the arena tomorrow, as well. Get some sleep; you don't want to look weak!"

The rat leaves, and Gregor falls back on the bed. He still can't believe he's going to go and willingly fight _giant_ crocodiles. He thinks about how angry his Mom is going to be, and he imagines Lizzie and his Dad trying to calm her down as she rampages through the house. He mentally apologizes to them again as he rolls over, not even bothering to change his clothes. Exhaustion is suddenly hitting him like a truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

As Gregor's eyes flutter open, he swears he's back in his apartment. Going back to the Underland, meeting all his old friends again- it had all been some kind of cruel dream. And for a moment, he believes it. He's still suspended from school, so the apartment is quiet because everyone else has already left. But he's not in his apartment. He shoots up, taking a good look around. He's still in the same bed he went to sleep in the previous night. He's still in the palace in Regalia. He's still in the Underland.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed, and gets to his feet. Yawning, he wanders over to the table where the clothes had been left for him the night before. Now that he thinks about it, Gregor didn't get a bath last night like he usually does. He grabs a set of clothes and exits the room. He turns right, makes his way down the hallway, and descends a flight of stairs. He still remembers where the bathes are.

As he continues on his way, a couple of the palace workers step to the side as he passes, giving him a small bow. Gregor nods to each of them in turn, feeling slightly embarrassed. It's weird, he decides, that the Underland still holds him in such high regard. It had been four years, and he had left, thought to never return again. He had always thought he had abandoned them, but apparently the Underlanders always knew he'd return.

The thought brings a smile to his face. The Underlanders still needed him; at least, for one final time. Honestly, Gregor's life had been fairly mundane since leaving the Underland: helping around the house, school, playing video games. There was nothing in the Overland like the adventures he'd been on. He wonders if that's the reason he really wanted to come back. Just to have that kind of _rush_ in his life again, never mind everyone he had left down there. Gregor frowns. Maybe that was his rager side talking.

He turns to enter the bathrooms.

l

"About time, boy!" Ripred calls as Gregor enters the dining hall a half hour later, squeaky clean and in Underland clothing. The rat's face is stuffed with food. "It's almost midday!" He takes a sniff of the air. "And about time you got that stench off of you."

Gregor slides into the seat across the table from Ripred. He takes a second to examine the table, and then starts to fill his plate. "I had a big day, yesterday. You should've just woke me up."

Ripred rolls his eyes. "I tried to. _Twice_. You can thank the Queen that you didn't wake up to my breath on your face. She made it _very_ clear I was to let you sleep."

Gregor silently plans to thank Luxa later. "So what's the plan for today?" he asks, digging in to his food.

Ripred is doing the same. "I told you last night. We're going to the arena to brush you up on some combat skills, and to meet the others who'll be joining us." He lowers his voice. "I also need to see you rage."

Gregor's hand stills. "I'll be fighting you, right…?"

"Of course."

Gregor relaxes. The fact he'd be fighting Ripred calms him greatly. "Where _is_ Luxa?" he asks, the thought crossing his mind.

Ripred chomps down on a whole fish in a single bite. "She's already at the arena. We're assessing everyone's skills for the mission."

"So she's gonna watch me fight?"

Ripred takes a good look at the human. "Of course. You don't want her to? She told me how she's seen you rage before."

Gregor frowns. "It's not that. I…just don't want her to get worried."

"Worried?"

Gregor looks up. "I'm warning you, Ripred. When we start fighting, I won't be able to stop." He clenches a fist under the table.

Ripred laughs. "Trust me, I'll let you know when I start worrying about you beating me in a fight!"

"I'm telling you, Ripred!" Gregor replies, voice raised.

Ripred waves his tail at him. "A joke, boy..." He gives Gregor another odd look. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

l

The arena is just as Gregor remembers it. Tall and magnificent, it harbors no damage left by the previous war Gregor had witnessed. The first thing Gregor notices is the couple of different species in it. Humans, rats, crawlers, fliers, spinners, and even a digger or two. There were several groups of creatures jumbled together, all either sparring or running courses. Several Regalian soldiers were also present, ever watchful.

On a raised platform to their right, Gregor finds Luxa. She is sitting on a rather luxurious looking chair, Aurora seated beside her. She's wearing another pale white gown, and her hair has been pulled behind her in a tight bun. Her eyes find Gregor's, and she gives him a smile.

Ripred leads him over to a particular soldier he seems to also be overlooking the gathering. He's leaning on a crutch.

"Mareth!" Gregor announces.

Mareth turns around, grinning wildly. "Gregor!" He replies, clapping a hand on the Overlander's shoulder. "I gained word of your arrival last night, but I could not make time to come and see you. I am sorry."

Gregor places a hand on Mareth's shoulder as well. "It's all good, man. How're you holding up?"

"I am well," Mareth says. "I was pronounced General of Regalia's forces shortly after your departure." There is an undertone of pride in his voice.

"That's great!" Gregor says. If anyone deserves it, it's Mareth.

"And a fine general, he is," Ripred interjects. "Mareth, can you get the boy a sword? I'd like to make a few rounds, myself." Mareth nods as the rat walks away.

"Right this way, Gregor," Mareth says, leading him over to a table that Gregor had not noticed before. All kinds of weapons lay on it. From blades, to bows and daggers- there are even some Gregor doesn't recognize.

"Wow…" he mumbles.

"Take your time," Mareth tells him. "Of course, you will find none here that can be compared to Sandwich's sword…"

Gregor feels a tinge of sadness at the memory of snapping Sandwich's sword in half to "kill" the Warrior. It had been a fine weapon. "Yeah, okay…" He scans the table. What kind of sword should he pick? He's older now; should he get one of those large broad swords he's seen before? There's some on the end, but he doesn't take one glance. Something has just caught his attention.

There, a little to the left of the middle of the table, a sword glints under the torchlight. He reaches forward and grasps it in his hand. His rager side is buzzing in his head, but this time, he doesn't try to fight it. It comes flooding in. The sword is a perfect size for him. He holds it in the air, examining the blade. It's extremely sharp, and comes straight to a point on the end. It is almost impossible to tell the hilt from the blade, as they are identical in silver color. He spins it in his hand, smiling. There's nothing in the way of his hands. It is simply hilt then blade. He smiles; the rager in him approves.

"Overlander…?" Mareth's voice.

Gregor snaps back to reality, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah?" he asks.

Mareth nods to the sword in his hands. "I was asking if that blade meets your liking."

Gregor tosses it in between his hands. It's incredibly light. "I think so…" he replies after a moment. "Yeah, Mareth."

Mareth nods and holds a dagger out to Gregor. "I remember your left side is weak," he says, nodding to Gregor's empty left hand. "I took the liberty of picking this out from the armory last night."

Gregor takes the weapon and marvels at the golden handle as his fingers wrap around it. "It's nice," he says, smiling again. "It's _really_ nice. Thanks, man. "

Mareth bows slightly under Gregor's compliment. From under the table, he pulls out two sheathes. Gregor takes them, and slides his blades in. He slings the sword around his shoulder so it rests on his back, hilt over his side. He attaches the dagger to the right side of his waist as well.

Mareth tells him to turn in place, and as Gregor spins, he notices Mareth nodding out of the corner of his eye. "They suit you well, Overlander."

He and Mareth start walking across the arena. The General begins explaining the situation to Gregor. "Those accompanying you on the mission have been decided by only Queen Luxa, Vikus, Ripred, and myself. This is based not only on their fighting prowess, but any other special ability or talent they may also possess that could add value."

"So who's coming?" Gregor asks. The question had been burning his tongue for some time now. "Anyone I know?"

"Obviously Ripred," Mareth answers. "But other then that, just Temp the crawler, Howard and his bond, Nike."

"Just the five of us?!" Gregor says, openmouthed.

Mareth laughs. "No. But you merely asked who all you _knew_."

"Fair point," Gregor admits, taking a noticeable sigh. "Wait… Why those three?"

Mareth smiles. "I knew you would ask. Well, Howard is one of the best doctors in Regalia, and knowing what you're going up against, it makes since to have someone who knows the practice. Also, Howard knows his way around a sword as well, if it comes to that. Since Nike is his bond, you would not be able to keep her here if you tried." He pauses. "Now Temp… Ripred was quite adamant about him joining."

"Really…?" Gregor asks, a bit skeptical. If anyone was completely indifferent to the crawlers, it was Ripred.

"It is beyond me as well," Mareth admits. "He came with us on the boat, yes, but from what I understand, he is quite the crawler. Brave, willing to sacrifice himself, Ripred tells me he even held his own against _cutters_ in the jungle."

"I guess he _is_ pretty awesome…" Gregor says, really thinking about everything Temp had been through with all of them. "But if we're going up against giant crocodiles…" Gregor just didn't know how useful the cockroach would be this time around.

"I agree, Overlander," Mareth tells him, nodding. "But Ripred was very clear on the subject."

"What about Temp?" Gregor asks.

"He has agreed. Even the crawlers feel threatened by the biters." Mareth suddenly stops, looking to the right at a nearby group. Gregor pulls up beside him. "Ah. Here is the first who will be joining you."

Gregor looks to find an extremely tall human surrounded by a group of rats. They were all snarling at him, crouched low to the ground, ready to attack. Gregor makes to move forward, but Mareth pulls him back. "Calm yourself, Overlander," Mareth says, his voice joking. "They are only sparing," he confirms.

Gregor looks back, and finds the man has started spinning an _extremely_ long spear above his head. Using both his hands, the man spins and spins it. It's moving in a blur, but Gregor can see it has a sharp looking point on either end. One of the rats signal, and they all lunge forward in a circle. The man is completely surrounded!

However, the man quickly twirls with his spear, ducking low to the ground. He stretches his long arms around him in a flash, spinning on the ball of his heel. He deflects every single rat's claws, and they're all sent flying backward, landing in awkward humps on the ground. The man continues to spin on his heel, slowly climbing back to a standing position. He impales the spear in the ground as he stops. It all happens in less then three seconds.

Gregor can hardly believe his eyes. "Wow…" He swallows, blinking once. Twice.

Mareth nods. "My star pupil," he replies proudly. "This man will be General after I, Gregor. Of that, I promise you."

But Gregor was thinking about something else. He had spun just like Ripred, just like himself. He had spun like a rager.

The man begins rolling the rats over, helping them back to their feet.

"Damn you, Sebastian," one of them says, shaking his head.

The man smiles as he helps the other rats up. "You came close this time, Sheer," he replies. "But not close enough." He waves to the rats, and upon seeing Mareth, retrieves his spear and jogs over.

"Gregor the Overlander," Mareth says, gesturing to the man. "Meet you Sebastian. He will be joining you on this mission."

Gregor finally gets a good look at the guy. He stands a good two feet taller then Gregor, and he is extremely fit, his arms especially buff. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Sebastian nods to Gregor, who quickly returns it. "So you are the bane of the Bane?" Sebastian asks. "I have heard stories, Overlander. I mean no offense, but I expected a bit…more."

"None taken!" Gregor assures him. "I get that a lot, actually. I need to eat more protein or something…" He laughs nervously.

"Sebastian is the pride of the Regalian army," Mareth says. "He can even hold his own against Ripred."

"Really?" Gregor asks, genuinely impressed.

Sebastian laughs. "Mareth exaggerates. I have never even actually _wounded_ the rat in any of our practice matches."

"I have told you, Sebastian," Mareth replies, moving again. "You are not _expected_ to wound a rager in a one on one fight."

Gregor follows Mareth, and after a moment, Sebastian trails them as well. They walk for a few more seconds before Mareth stops, turning toward a group of spinners and crawlers. Gregor comes up beside him, scanning over the collected creatures. Suddenly, a pure white spider jumps from the middle of the group. It hovers in the air for a moment, and then shoots a web to a flier that is passing by overhead. The web wraps tightly around the flier's feet; the flier looks confused at first, but upon glancing down, relaxes.

The spinner swings into the air, coming up in a high arc. When it reaches the apex of the swing, it breaks off from the flier, shooting another string of web at a second flier not to far away. The spinner shoots off after the flier, its web pulling it along gracefully. After a little bit, the spinner breaks off from this flier as well, shooting its web at another. Soon, a dozen fliers are in the air, each trying to avoid the spinner's web in every way they know how. Some are ducking, some are spinning, others are twisting in the air, but they can't escape. The spinner moves through the air at an alarming pace, from flier to flier, quickly shooting and breaking off its web as needed.

Once it reaches the center of the arena, it breaks its web once more, slowly beginning to fall to the ground. However, to Gregor's surprise, the spinner starts to spin rapidly, and as it does, it begins shooting web after web at every nearby flier. Once they attach, thanks to the spin, the fliers are dragged to the spinner, spinning in the air as it twists. After half a dozen fliers have been webbed, the spinner stops, and seems to relax as it hangs in the air, the captured fliers keeping it airborne by its single string as they beat their wings.

"I'm not sure what just happened…" Gregor manages, still looking at the site in awe.

"That is the spinner that wants to be a flier," Sebastian replies. "She is called Feerent."

"She is the most agile spinner you will ever meet, Overlander," Mareth adds. "And besides the Queen of the spinners herself, there is no other spider alive that can spin web faster."

Gregor considers this. "I always thought the spinners never really allied with anyone…_ever_."

"Ha!" Sebastian laughs. "Overlander, you speak of a fact that will _always_ reign true!"

Mareth casts Sebastian a stern look. "It is only the looming threat of the biters that brings the spinners to our cause," he says to Gregor in a low voice. "But," he adds, raising his voice. "We are grateful for their presence. They have even agreed to send Feerent to aid in the mission."

"I figured," Gregor mumbles, looking back to the white spider. The fliers are lowering her back to the ground, looking quite ashamed of themselves. Mareth leads them forward, and they finally meet back up with Ripred, who is now accompanied by Brookmark.

"Ah!" Mareth exclaims, raising an arm. "Gregor, meet you the gnawer, Brookmark. He will also be joining on the mission."

"Yeah, we've met," Gregor says. Truthfully, he was glad Brookmark was going. He hadn't known the rat very known, but he liked him.

"Really?" Mareth asks.

"He brought me to the palace when I first came back," Gregor explains.

"_Really_?" Mareth asks again. "I was told that Ripred retrieved you from your descent. He said he even had to fight through hundreds of cutters to do so."

"It was _terrible_!" Ripred suddenly exclaims. "They had gotten to the boy first, but I wasn't going to let them take him away." He lets out a sigh, shaking his head. "We barely got out alive…"

"Uh-huh…" Gregor smiles.

"Anyway," Ripred suddenly says, swishing his tail out behind him. "You ready, boy?"

"You are going to spar?" Sebastian asks, leaning forward.

Mareth nods. "It is imperative that we see if Gregor has retained any of his combat training. Although…" He gives Gregor a look. "I am sure he has."

Sebastian still looks slightly worried. "Are we sure we should pair him with _Ripred,_ Mareth?" he asks, obviously concerned for Gregor's safety.

Mareth laughs. "I forgot you did not know, Sebastian! No… I think the match up is fine. The Overlander is a rager as well."

Sebastian's mouth drops wide open as he looks back to Gregor, who rubs the back of his head nervously. Finally, after a moment, Sebastian seems to have gathered himself. "This I must see," is all he says.

Ripred leads Gregor over to a fairly open space in the arena. Mareth, Sebastian, and Brookmark hang back. As the two ragers stare each other down, other Underlanders, human and non-human, begin to gather as well. Out of the corner of his eye, Gregor sees Feerent, the spinner, is among them. Glancing to his left, Gregor finds Luxa has stood from her chair and is standing on the edge of the platform.

"We couldn't do this in _private_?" he hisses to the rat opposite him.

Ripred scratches his nose. "We _could_ have," he agrees. "But we can't disappoint the crowd, now can we?" Gregor frowns, but then Ripred adds, in a hushed voice, "Besides, not _everyone_ is convinced you're the true Warrior of old. Let's show them you are."

Gregor sighs, defeated. Ripred crouches low, his eyes glaring into the Overlander. Slowly, Gregor unsheathes the sword off his back with his right hand, while at the same time, unsheathing the dagger with his left. He can't deny the sensation building up in the back of his head. Despite himself, the edges of his lips curl into a tight smile. He comes to the sudden realization that he's been _anticipating_ his fight with Ripred.

His grip on the sword and dagger tightens. Ripred suddenly lunges forward, and Gregor takes a deep breath. But he's not sure if he even exhales. He's suddenly lost track of his breathing as his surroundings blur. He brings the sword in front of him, blocking Ripred's dangerous claws. He holds his blade there, bringing the dagger down over his head, aimed for the rat's exposed back. Ripred, however, rolls away. His dagger only hits air, but he spins with his miss, bringing the sword up behind him to block another attack he somehow _knows_ is coming.

He pushes Ripred away as he completes his turn. He rushes forward this time, swinging the sword in a wide slice. Ripred bats the blade away with a set of claws, and twists inward, coming up on Gregor's left. Gregor grins and thrusts his dagger forward. Ripred turns his head at the last second though, stopping the smaller blade with his teeth. In one movement, he rips the dagger out of Gregor's hand, tossing it away. Ducking low, he flips over the boy, whipping his tail towards Gregor's back.

Gregor sees the attack coming, and he rolls forward, tumbling along the ground. Ripred did not throw his knife very far, and he grabs it off the ground as he spins back to his feet. He rushes forward once more, Ripred doing the same, and they meet in the middle, both pushing at each other. Ripred slashes and claws, while Gregor blocks his efforts. Then, Gregor goes on the offensive, swinging his two weapons in arcs and circles as he steps forward. Ripred is just as talented, though, and blocks every one of Gregor's attempts.

They continue like that for some time. The sound of metal striking claw rings through the air like a violent sound of thunder. Gregor is moving as fast as he can, spinning, dodging, countering, but it doesn't matter. Ripred is just as fast, if not faster. Once, he breaks through Gregor's defenses, cutting him in the shoulder. Gregor steps back in surprise, looking down at his shoulder. He's so confused. He's bleeding… He was cut… Ripred got through…

He's vaguely aware of Ripred saying something, but he doesn't register it. Sinning the blades in his hands, he yells, and charges forward again. He slashes with even more skill then before- twirling and adjusting his strikes to get better reach. Ripred is still blocking all his attacks, but Gregor notices him slowly starting to back up. He grins as he spins again, aiming his sword high. Ripred shoves his claws forward, blocking his strike. He yells something else, but Gregor doesn't care. _This_ is the rush he's missed!

He can feel the blood rolling down his shoulder as he continues to attack. It doesn't bother him. Ripred is still backing up as he blocks Gregor's strikes, and Gregor laughs. Ripred spins quickly, bringing his tail round to slam Gregor in the side. Gregor manages to dodge it though, leaping backward in the last moment.

He's still laughing as he lands, spinning the blades again. Blood is dripping off his left hand. "Come on!" he yells. His voice sounds so foreign…but at the same time, so familiar. "The _Bane_ put up a better fight then this!"

Ripred snarls, running at him again. Gregor is expecting him to lunge with one of his claws, but the rat fakes him out. Quickly pulling back, Ripred ducks low, spinning. His tail sweeps across the ground, knocking Gregor straight off his feet. Gregor's body starts moving on its own. In midair, he quickly stabs his sword into the ground, and using it as a weight, twists himself back to a normal position. He swings around the hilt, kicking Ripred away.

Ripred tumbles across the ground, but quickly gets back to his feet. He growls as Gregor pulls his sword from the earth. He smiles again, pointing the edge of the blade at the rat. Ripred starts forward, but quickly stops himself. Gregor sees his mouth move, but he still can't hear a word.

A part of him doesn't want to. He's having way too much fun right now! He still can't feel his own breathing, and his heart is beating a mile a minute. The buzzing in his head feels good, almost _calming_. His whole body is relaxed, but ready. He hits the blade of his dagger on the blade of his sword, and the resulting sound sends a comforting shiver down his spine. He rushes forward, holding the weapons out in front of him. Gregor can't help the grin he knows is plastered across his face.

Ripred meets him once more, and they're clashing with each other again. Gregor is tilting his body and swinging his blades in an extremely controlled style he didn't think he was capable of. No swing is misdirected. None of his footwork is out of place. No movement is wasted.

He no longer wants this battle to end. The rager sense pulsing through his body feels good, and he doesn't want it to go away. It's always felt natural, but it suddenly feels so _right_.

Somehow, Ripred suddenly speeds up. Gregor's thankful for the extra challenge at first, but he notices he's beginning to take small steps backward. His steps grow. And grow and grow. Ripred is moving so fast now! He's tearing through Gregor's defenses; the cut on his shoulder is joined by much smaller cuts on his arms and legs as Ripred repeatedly breaks through. Ripred is the only thing he can focus on, but it's not enough! The rat has become a blur as continues to attack, and Gregor is forced to continue to back up.

A wave of panic spreads over him. He's going to lose. "No!" he shouts desperately, trying to quicken his own speed. "No!" He's going to lose…

In one final swift movement, Ripred knocks Gregor's sword away. He watches as it sinks into the ground behind him. But it's okay! He still has the dagger! He can still fight! He turns back to face the rat, but Ripred sends the knife flying out of Gregor's hands as well. It skims across the ground, stopping near the sword. Both his weapons are out of his reach.

He quickly makes off for them, but Ripred's tail comes out of nowhere, tripping him. He face plants into the soft earth, but it's _not_ over! He starts crawling. With every pull of his arms, he gets closer. Suddenly, something heavy crashes on his back, stopping him in his tracks. Turning his head he finds Ripred.

"No!" he screams again, desperately trying to claw his way out from under the giant rat. He reaches an arm for his blade, fingers outstretched. "_No_…!"

Ripred leans forward, putting his face right next to Gregor's, but he doesn't move his body. Gregor can hear the rat's breath hit his ears as he speaks.

"…"

Gregor closes his eyes, arm still held forward. Slowly, he can hear his breathing return, but the rager sensation is still lingering throughout his body. The buzzing in his head is still ringing.

"…enough, boy! _Enough_!" Finally, he can hear Ripred's voice, gruff and hollow. The rat is panting heavily. "Calm yourself! Get a grip on your surroundings."

Gregor opens his eyes, and slowly, everything that was in the background comes back into focus. It seems their spectacle gained a few more onlookers as it went. He takes deep, shallow breathes, turning his head from side to side on the ground.

"Slow your breathing…" Ripred says with an edge of calmness Gregor isn't used to. "Slow your mind…"

As Gregor lays there, he tries to take longer breathes, and as he does, he can feel his rager sense defiantly retreating. His head stops spinning.

"That's it…" Ripred says, cautiously getting off the boy. "Everything's fine… _You're_ fine."

Gregor rolls over on his back. His chest slowly moves up and down with his breathing. "Ripred, I…"

"Don't talk," the rat replies, still oddly calm. He's looking down at Gregor with an emotion he can't place. Concern? Pity? "Don't speak until I tell you."

So Gregor lies there. The silence of the crowd is a little eerie, and he wishes someone else would say _something_. _Anything_.

No one does.


End file.
